Giving Up Isnt An Option
by Pure Mudblood
Summary: Finished! They know what they have to do to get the one that they all love back,But will they do it? Are they willing to risk everything just for this?Or will they listen and go back to their lives?Do they have the strength to deal with any of it?
1. Chapter 1

****

Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for the obvious ones (Lea, Kaya, Adi…) and no songs are mine. Uncle Snape is Slytherin Girls and I have Permission to use it

~*~*~*~*~

****

Previously:

__

"You know what? I'm gone. I can't take living in this hell anymore than the rest of us. Look at me okay. For gods sake, look at me. Look at what's happened to me. I'm not me anymore. I'm not Hermione Granger. What don't you understand? I don't want to talk; I don't want to go back to my old self. I lived like that for too long. As much as I hate the way I am now, I don't want to change. I like being able to hide all emotions, I like being able to tell someone to go away without speaking. All I want to change is my past. That past that made me this way. I wish I had never come here or made any of the friends I did. I wish I could change it all, and just not have any pain in my life. But that'll never happen. I screwed myself over though. Malfoy, I've been blaming you for so long. I've been blaming you for ruining my life, when it was me who ruined my life."  
  
All the sentences that she strung together made absolutely no sense, to Draco or Snape. It was all things that contradicted each other. But somehow Draco got the point. He got the point that she wanted out, out of this life. That she wanted to start over. In a different place, not here where the memories all lie.   
  
But he couldn't let that happen. Hermione turned to leave, but felt a hand on her shoulder. She breathed in deeply, she wanted to go. She wanted to leave this country, this world that she lived in behind. But she turned around, meeting grey eyes.  
  
"Please don't leave" Draco almost pleaded.  
  
"Why?" came Hermione's icy answer before heading out the door.  
  
"Because I still love you" Draco said quietly.  
  
Hermione froze in her tracks, then turned around and….

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione froze in her tracks, turned around and slapped him. She couldn't believe his nerve. So long had he claimed to hate her. Wasn't him that had told her that she had to stay away from him, that they couldn't have any contact with each other because it would basically be the end to them all.

He had been the one to end it and now he expected her to just accept him back into her life as more than a co-worker. 

"Malfoy, go to hell" she spat at him.

Draco stood there, stunned. He hadn't known what to expect but that certainly hadn't been it. He hadn't expected her to have such an angry reaction but when you thought about it, how else would you expect her to react.

"How dare you," she continued, "After all these years, all of the sudden you decide its okay to love me again? No, I don't think so. You had no right telling me that. No right. You made the decision to leave me, but that doesn't mean you can make the decision to get back together with me. No, that's not your decision to make.

"And to top it all off, I just descended back down to a stupid mud blood bitch again. I'm not stupid, and I'm sure as hell not a mud blood, but I will give you that I can be a bitch, it's in my nature. And don't tell me you lost your temper because I know that you can keep it in check to an amazing degree. Where do you think I learned it? Sure as hell wasn't Harry and Ron. I've lost my temper very few times over the last five years, and you want to know something. I was around you each time"

Draco watched Hermione reach up to her neck and unclasp her chain. She held it in her hand for a moment, every fibre of her being against what she was about to do.

"Hold out your hand" she instructed Draco. 

Draco did as told. He looked up and met her eyes. They were chocolate brown again. A tear formed and rolled down her cheek. 

Hermione moved her hands forward. She grasped his hand with one and placed the chain in it with the other. She wrapped his hand around it. She felt like what was left of her heart had just been ripped out. She looked at him one last time, before turning and leaving.

Draco watched Hermione walk away from him again. The only difference was that this time she had cried. It had only been a single tear, but it had meant the world to him. It had washed away all doubt that he held in his heart about her not loving him.

He opened his hand and looked at the chain. He couldn't believe that she had done it. She had taken it off. She had taken off the symbol of the greatest friendship that any of them had ever had. He looked at the charm that hung beside it. The snake wrapped around the lion. A symbol of their love for each other. 

A sudden angry ran though him. He didn't know how he had allowed this to happen. Frustration, hate and disgust coursed through his veins. He chucked the chain at the wall.

All of the sudden, four people experienced a blinding pain right at the same time. A pain like none other. It started at their hearts and spread throughout their entire being. It affected everything, mind, body and most of all, soul.

Justin, Ginny, Blaise and Padma all knew exactly what had caused it. Someone had taken off their chain. Someone had removed the link that they shared. But that's not all that caused it. No, that was only half of it.

The other half was the pain that Draco felt right in that moment. It was the greatest pain that he had ever experienced. Though none of them knew it, those necklaces had made it so that when one felt a pain that great, the others would feel it. 

Hermione even felt his pain, but doubled. She was dealing with her own pain in those moments, and for many more to come. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She had known of the bond those chains had created because, though she would never admit, she had felt every beating that the boys had received since seventh year. She just didn't know why she was the only one to feel it. Why Ginny and Padma had never felt it she didn't know.

Hermione ran through the halls, just wanting to be free. To get out. She ran out the front doors and out past Hagrid's cabin into the forest, though she had no idea where she was headed.

She ran and ran, not caring where her legs carried her. Suddenly she ran into something. No, someone. She looked up, to see the face of a complete stranger. Yet, she had seen him before, if that made sense.

"Are you okay?" the stranger asked her. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine"

"Are you sure? You look like you've been crying. Here," he reached into his pocket and handed her a tissue.

"Thanks," Hermione said wiping away tears that she didn't even realize had fallen.

"Any time. By the way, I'm Andrieos," he reached out his hand.

"Hermione," she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Hermione. Well I have to go, but you ever need anyone call me okay?" He took out a pen and scribbled his number on her hand.

Not once throughout all this did it strike her as weird that someone was in the middle of the forbidden forest, where nothing was accessible unless you were willing to chance ending up somewhere dangerous. After all, it was near impossible to apparate accurately.

But none of this ever occurred to her. No, all that was on her mind was the kindness of the stranger, Draco and the pain that she was having trouble covering.

~*~*~*~*~

"Did you see her?"

"Yes"

"Will she work?"

"Yes. She was hurt badly by someone. She's turning away from all she was taught now"

"Good, good. The time has come. We shall have her and the rest of them will follow. They won't let their sister fall to us"

An evil laugh echoed off the walls. There was a great evil brewing but who it involved only few knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for the obvious ones (Lea, Kaya, Adi…) and no songs are mine. Uncle Snape is Slytherin Girls and I have Permission to use it

~*~*~*~*~

****

Previously: 

__

Not once throughout all this did it strike her as weird that someone was in the middle of the forbidden forest, where nothing was accessible unless you were willing to chance ending up somewhere dangerous. After all, it was near impossible to apparate accurately.

But none of this ever occurred to her. No, all that was on her mind was the kindness of the stranger, Draco and the pain that she was having trouble covering.

~*~*~*~*~

"Did you see her?"

"Yes"

"Will she work?"

"Yes. She was hurt badly by someone. She's turning away from all she was taught now"

"Good, good. The time has come. We shall have her and the rest of them will follow. They won't let their sister fall to us"

An evil laugh echoed off the walls. There was a great evil brewing but who it involved only few knew.

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione walked back to the edge of the forest. Luckily she hadn't been as far in as it had seemed. She wandered around until she found herself at the gates.

She walked out of them and, after making sure that they were closed, immediately apparated to Diagon Alley. She needed calm, and the only place she could think of to get that would be Flourish and Blotts (AN: sorry if it's spelt wrong).

It wasn't the reading that calmed her. It was the feeling of being around the books. Whenever she felt really wound up like this she would go there. Obviously this had happened several times after seventh year. She had been in there so much that the owner showed her how to run everything. That way Hermione could keep herself busy.

The minute she walked in, Lea, a middle-aged woman who helped out at the store regularly, knew that Hermione was really upset. She could tell because Hermione's eyes were darting everywhere, you'd think that she was nervous, but this is what she did when she got this upset.

"Hey Hermione, rough day?"

"God, don't go there. You couldn't even begin to imagine." Luckily, Hermione had been able to keep a calm voice. She was slipping back into her cool demeanour. 

She didn't realize the whole eye thing though. She was making sure that she didn't know anyone that was in here. Though Lea knew by now who to deal with when they came in. if it was any of the people that Hermione avoided she would warn Hermione and she would keep them far away from her.

Nice thing was, few people knew about Lea. In fact, Hermione couldn't think of anyone that knew her. She had never introduced Lea to Padma or Ginny because they never knew that she came here to calm down. All they knew was that she went out really wound up about something or another and would come back relaxed.

Hermione wandered around the store to see what she could help with. When she found a particularly empty shelf she headed to the back so that she could restock it. One thing she loved was that you didn't have to use magic in here if you didn't want to.

The door was almost closed behind her when she heard the front door open. She went to greet the person because Lea was busy with a customer at the counter.

She stopped dead in her tracks, pain instantly flooding her again. It was Blaise. He had felt what she felt earlier and Hermione wanted nothing more than for him to go away and leave her alone. But how could he know that she was here.

"May I help you?" she asked icily. 

"Actually I was looking for…" he started as he turned around "you"

Shocked Hermione stood there. 'How did he know? No one knew that I came here, especially him'

"What the hell do you want?" Hermione asked. She was the model of calm, though inside she was going in sane.

"Granger, a book store to calm down," he stated, an eyebrow raised. "Obvious to those who pay enough attention to you. I mean you spent enough time in the library to calm in school. This is just a step up, is it not?" Blaise never broke eye contact with her. She hated when he did that, because he was the only person that could read her no matter what.

"Look I know that I'm the last person you want to see right now but could you just come with me to talk for a few minutes. I know that you and Malfoy had a run in and that you removed his necklace. I felt it and I know the others did too. We all know you took it off, and we all felt the very pain that runs through your veins right now. I still can, but that's only because of a connection that we have. Now please just give me some time" 

Hermione looked at him. He seemed sincere enough but she didn't want to talk to him. To anyone. "Get the fuck out Zambini. You promised to leave me alone and yet here you are. Now get the fuck out of my life. It's none of your business anymore" she sneered at him, her voice rising higher and higher with each syllable. 

Blaise shook his head. "Mia, just remember that me and the others are there for you. Just make sure that you understand what you're turning your back on"

She watched him leave, not sure what to make of that last sentence. All she knew was that this would no longer be a very relaxing place to be. If Blaise was determined to talk to her then he would talk to her.

"Lea, I'm leaving" she yelled to the girl just so it wouldn't look like she had just disappeared.

She had thinking to do. She just didn't know where to go to do it.

~*~*~*~*~

Draco collapsed on the bed and looked at the object in his hand. He couldn't believe that she had removed it. She had broken the link and the promise. He reached around and hung it on his neck, afraid to lose it.

He glanced up at his door to see Justin standing there. 

"Hey man, how you doing?" Justin asked, stepping over the thresh hold into the room.

"Just go away" Draco growled.

"Jesus Christ, I didn't do anything to you. I know you're hurting but what can you do about it laying here? Get off your lazy ass and do something about this. If you really do love her, then you'll do anything to get her back to you. Screw the rules that we're supposed to live by. Zambini already broke them. Hell, we all broke them that day in the restaurant. This isn't about protection anymore. She knows the consequences. She knew them back then, and we made a mistake. But you have to find a way to correct that mistake, and now" Justin told his friend harshly

Draco watched him leave when he wasn't given a reaction. He knew that Justin was totally right, he just didn't know what to do.

~*~*~*~ 

__

Hey Hey

It came faster than I thought. Though I will admit that Chapter 2 absolutely sucked to write. I was half-way through and I got hit with temporary writers block! That's why it was a weaker Chapter. Then like 2AM a couple nights ago I got hit with an idea, for the end of the whole thing! 

Anywho, I'll leave you to review if you wish or to go read others stories. Let Me know what you thought!

Oh, and one more thing, emailed updates are still out there if you want them!

Love y'all, Pure Mudblood


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own plot and characters that obviously don't belong to the book. Uncle Snape is Slytherin Girls idea and I have permission to use it

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione walked around, not knowing exactly where her feet would lead her. She was still trying to sort everything out. Too much had happened over the course of day.

She reached up around her neck, and felt bare skin. There was nothing there anymore and it was weird. She hadn't removed it since it had been placed on her neck, and she had made a promise not to. A promise that she broke.

That wasn't what really bothered her though. What bugged her was that Draco had been bold enough to actually confess that he still loved her. The nerve.

Then Blaise coming and freaking out on her. He had had no right. She had told him to disappear from her life, yet he insisted on staying and she couldn't figure out why. Though she was kind of glad, because he always seemed to show up right when she needed him too. 

Right when she needed comfort or a reality check he seemed to show up again. He had always been very blunt with her. Never feared hurting her feelings because he knew that when all was said and done she would be fine with it all. 

Hermione realized that it was raining. Well, sprinkling, but still drops of warm water were falling from the sky. She stood perfectly still for a few minutes, just letting the rain hit her.

It was amazingly relaxing. Rain had always relaxed ten times faster than being surrounded by books did. She always used to run outside in her socks when she was little.

Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder causing her to jump. When she turned, she saw Andrieos. 

"O my god! Never do that again. You scared the shit out of me" Hermione breathed out.

"Sorry" Andrieos held up his hands as if to signal his surrender, as an impish grin passed over is face. "Coffee?"

"You know what, I think I'll take that offer" a small smile passed over Hermione's face. (**a/n: **I know that they only met earlier that day but shh, no one needs to know ;) )

They walked into the nearest coffee shop. Hermione just got a hot chocolate, too wound up for coffee at the moment. Andrieos just got a straight black coffee and they sat on a sofa by one of the windows.

They talked for hours, though it didn't feel like it. It wasn't until Hermione looked at her watch that she realized what time it was.

"Jesus, I have to go. Here, call my cell sometime in the next couple of days" Hermione scribbled it down for him on a napkin. (**a/n: **man there seems to be a lot of these lately. I know that I've never mentioned this before, but she has muggle clients in the muggle world you know)

Hermione rushed out and apparated to her uncle's place to change. She had to get to this meeting on time of her boss was going to kill her. These were their biggest clients.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco wandered aimlessly for hours, not caring where his feet led him. He had been wracking his brain for ideas on how to get Hermione back. But none were coming. 

He just couldn't think. Suddenly a searing pain ran up and down his arm. He was being summoned. He apparated immediately, not wanting any grief today.

"Yes my lord?" He asked bowing deeply. 

"I have a mission for you. I need you to recruit someone new. Gain their trust; make sure that they would be loyal to me. You have 3 months to complete this task."

"Yes milord" Draco bowed again.

"Good you are dismissed"

Draco apparated back to his room in the manor. He had to think of who would be a good recruit now too. As if he didn't already have enough to worry about.

~*~*~*~*~**Next Day**~*~*~*~*~

Hermione's cell phone went off around 3 the next afternoon. She looked at it only to see a foreign number.

"Hello?"

"Hermione? It's Andrieos"

"O hey, what can I do for you?"

"Well, me and my sister were wondering if you wanted to go for dinner tonight. Figured you might like some fun. Don't worry; she's bringing a friend too"

"Umm, it depends what time. I have a meeting with the boss at five"

"Well then I'll swing by there around 6. Is that okay?"

"O yeah, I'll see you then. My secretary can just let you in encase I'm running late"

"Alright, see you tonight" and click was heard as he hung up.

Hermione hung up her phone and put it off to the side. 

It had been pretty tense around the office today, what with her refusing to talk to Draco and all. They corresponded by owl only, and that was when it was absolutely necessary that they talk.

Dinner tonight gave her something to look forward to though, so she wasn't complaining.

The rest of the day past rather quickly, and the meeting with her boos was only about 30 minutes. All he wanted was to know how that meeting had gone the night before.

This gave Hermione time to transfigure her outfit and quickly fix her hair before Andrieos came. She just put her hair in a simple high ponytail and transfigured her clothes into a long, flowing black skirt and black top, the arms of which, were split from the shoulder down.

She was surprised when she saw Andrieos already in her office when she got back. He still had 15 minutes.

"Hey" Hermione greeted, a small smile playing on her lips.

Andrieos turned around and sucked in his breath. "God, you look amazing"

"Thanks, and a simple hello would've done too you know" 

Andrieos reached out for Hermione's hand so that he could take them to the restaurant. She took it gracefully and closed her eyes. She opened them to find herself standing face to face with a woman that looked her age, give or take a year on the arm of a guy. She had flowing chestnut hair, which flowed in soft waves to just below her shoulders. She wore a black skirt that had a slit from just above her knee all the way down to her ankle and a shoulder-less blood-red shirt. 

The guy looked like a mix between Draco and Andrieos. Blond hair that had gone shaggy but had the warm honey coloured eyes that Andrieos was blessed with. He was dress in black jeans and a dress top with the first three buttons undone.

"Hermione, let me introduce you to my sister Ava and her fiancé, Dallis."

"Pleased to meet both" Hermione reached out and shook both their hands.

"Pleasure is all mine" Dallis answered politely.

They all entered the resturaunt and it took Hermione's breath away. She hadn't been in a restruant like think since seventh year when Justin, Blaise and Draco treated the three girls all to a special dinner at the end of the year.

__

No. No memories now. I just need to have fun, Hermione thought to herself.

And so it went on. For the three months Draco focused on finding and gaining the trust of a recruit while trying to think of a way to win Hermione back. 

Hermione continued to go out with Andrieos, Ava and Dallis, letting her guard down a little more each time. A trust was building between them. A strong bond, and Hermione felt at home with them. That's why she didn't see it coming…

~*~*~*~

Hey all.

Yes Hermione's going soft again, but that'll change as I hate writing like this. Ava is in honour of my best friend Eva, who helped me with different parts of this fic and she's using me in hers so I have to use her in mine right. Dallis was in request of her. She wanted to have a boyfriend, but what fun is that, so I stepped it up a notch and made it fiance.

O, and as I had wackofromva point out this little mistake:

__

I know that you and Malfoy had a run in and that you removed his necklace. I felt it and I know the others did too. 

Its supposed to be:

__

I know that you and Malfoy had a run in and that you removed **your **necklace.

I think that's all for now, o and thanks to the reviewers!

L&H Pure Mudblood


	4. Chapter 4

****

Giving Up Isn't An Option

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and characters that obviously don't belong to the books. 'Uncle Snape' is Slytherin Girl's idea and I have permission to use it,

~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Previously:

The guy looked like a mix between Draco and Andrieos. Blond hair that had gone shaggy but had the warm honey coloured eyes that Andrieos was blessed with. He was dress in black jeans and a dress top with the first three buttons undone.

"Hermione, let me introduce you to my sister Ava and her fiancé, Dallis."

"Pleased to meet you both" Hermione reached out and shook both their hands.

"Pleasure is all mine" Dallis answered politely.

They all entered the restaurant and it took Hermione's breath away. She hadn't been in a restaurant like think since seventh year when Justin, Blaise and Draco treated the three girls all to a special dinner at the end of the year.

No. No memories now. I just need to have fun, Hermione thought to herself.

And so it went on. For the three months Draco focused on finding and gaining the trust of a recruit while trying to think of a way to win Hermione back. 

Hermione continued to go out with Andrieos, Ava and Dallis, letting her guard down a little more each time. A trust was building between them. A strong bond, and Hermione felt at home with them. That's why she didn't see it coming…

~*~*~*~*~

"Hermione?" Andrieos's voice echoed through her uncle's manor.

"I'll be right down" Hermione glanced in the mirror one last time. They were going out for dinner yet again. She loved this, she hadn't had this much fun in years.

She walked gracefully down the winding staircase, a smile on her face. She had been so surprised when she realized that she was smiling on a regular bases again. 

"You look absolutely stunning" Andrieos breathed. "Come on, their waiting for us"

He took her extended hand and apparated them to the restaurant. She had no idea where she was, but she really didn't care. She just didn't want this to ever end. This being able to feel happy.

They met up with Ava and Dallis and entered. She had spent the last two months helping Ava with wedding plans, and just things that she used to do with Ginny and Padma. It hurt sometimes when they would do something that used to be reserved especially as outings for the three girls, but she would quickly forget it.

Dinner passed with much talk and finally they got up to leave.

"Come on Hermione, we have someone that wishes to meet you" Andrieos reached for her hand yet again.

Hermione gave him a strange look, but gave him her hand anyway. She had no idea what any of this was about, but she wasn't about to complain. She trusted that they wouldn't hurt her.

She opened her eyes a moment later, only to wonder if they were even open. It was so dark and cold. _Oh my god! _a million thoughts about what might've happened went through her head.

Suddenly, a light flickered on and she was able to see. But what she saw certainly wasn't what she expected. She was surrounded by people in black robes. Lots of people in black robes, but their faces were covered, heads dipped.

Her eyes widen in horror. She knew exactly what this was. It was a death eaters meeting. _It's your own fault you idiot, you shouldn't have trusted them so fast _she scolded herself.

She heard an audible gasp come from the crowd and reflexively turned to see who it was. She had an amazing ear, and was able to pin point exactly where it came from. 

Three standing in a row, heads raised, and though you couldn't see their faces, she was positive who they were. A shiver ran up and down her spine right at that moment and she turned back to see Him enter.

Every person was down on one knee, waiting for him to sit in the chair at the head of the room.

Her face went instantly emotionless, knowing that showing fear or any emotion whatsoever would get her killed in here. She was pretty sure on what they wanted. Her. They wanted her.

It was just the why that was bugging her. She had an idea but wasn't quite sure. But she pushed those thoughts away, and got down on one knee with the rest of them, not wanting to cause trouble.

"Stand" was the only word spoken, and every person did exactly that. Hermione looked into his eyes, not willing to show any fear towards this thing. She had never truly feared him. But when you had all the best friends that she did, you couldn't fear him. It would just make life way to hard.

"Lock, Fellows, Ms. Lock, step forward" he ordered and three figures came up from just behind her.

"Lord, we have brought you what you asked for" one said, and she knew it was Andrieos.

"Excellent"

"Girl, come here. Now"

Hermione stepped towards him. She now had an inkling of how Draco, Justin, and Blaise felt everyday. She was also pretty sure that this was somewhat of how Harry must've felt whenever he faced this evil.

"Girl, do you know why you're here?"

"Yes, I believe so" she answered, her voice clear and calm. She challenged his gaze.

"Care to enlighten?"

"I believe that I'm either here because you believe I can aid you in some way or I'm here to be killed. I'm sure it's the first one, and if I don't comply I will be put to death anyway" her remained perfectly calm and steady, not the slightest waver.

"You're a smart one aren't you?" he raised an eye brow in amusement. "And daring too. Not many dare to meet my gaze, let alone keep it for the period that you have. Most of my followers wont even do that"

"I have nothing to fear" she stated rather bluntly.

"No, I would say you don't, as long as you are willing to work with us here. And agree to everything" he locked her gaze again, having broken it for a moment.

She simply shrugged, "guess that depends on what you want me to agree to" she said, seemingly careless. And at that moment, she was. Someone else had betrayed her, and that wall was up again.

He looked rather amused by her carefree behaviour. He had never had this before; he had also never had anyone come to him where he couldn't enter their mind. (**a/n: **only reason the guys are safe was that they've blocked all memories that contain emotion other than pure hate)

"Miss Granger, would you consider joining us? Joining me? Becoming part of the glorious life style that is the Dark side. You could have everything; all I would want is your help in the upcoming war" 

Hermione stood there for a moment going over her options, but this seemed to stand out most in her mind. It would suit her fine, dark, cold, everything she was and everything else she wanted would all be packed into one.

"What else would come of this? What other privileges would I get? And if I agree, I want immediate initiation into the inner circle" she stated

Several gasps came from the circle. Whether from surprise that she would be so demanding or fro horror that she would dare to speak like this, she didn't know. 

"Silence," Voldemort's voice rang through the room. He looked at Hermione, but she looked totally sincere. He couldn't find anything in her gaze that would hint that she wouldn't be loyal.

"Anything and everything my dear girl. What you want you may have. If that means you want into my circle, then done"

Hermione was slightly surprised that she had gotten away with that, but yet she wasn't. She had always had a way of getting what she wanted, if she really wanted it.

She broke the gaze, going to pulled up her sleeve, her forearm exposed. She looked back up and saw a look of utter surprise on Voldemort's face. "I have one more request; that I never have to call you Master. I will call you something else, but I refuse to ever call anyone master" she took a deep breath, "not ever again". The last part was said so quiet, that she and those who knew her past in detail were the only ones to hear it.

"That's fair" he then stepped forward, his wand extended already reciting the charm.

The pain didn't even affect her. It literally felt like someone was tickling her. She had thought it would hurt like all hell. Then as quickly as it came, it was over. She noticed that she hadn't been asked to recite an oath. She new that that was part of the initiation, but yet it hadn't been asked of her.

"Milord" she nodded her head, got down on one knee for a moment, then stood and took a spot in the circle. She gained eye contact with him again, as she refused to bow her head.

"Bow your head, now!" he ordered, but she challenged him yet again. Not making a move. 

His eyes lit with amusement at her strength. He wouldn't force her to do anything, not yet anyway…

"You he pointed to someone in the circle, go to Miss Grangers and collect her belongings, she will take up residence here"

A small noise of protest was heard. "Do you have a problem with this Lucius?" he demanded.

"No Lord, I don't" a figure answered, before getting down on his knees, as if asking for forgiveness.

Voldemort simply waved his hand and Lucius stood again. Eventually, the meeting ended. Everyone that remained removed their hood and she saw Andrieos standing off to the side, speaking with Ava.

She walked up to him and slapped him. "How dare you, you son of a bitch. You had no right to trick me into coming here. Everyone that knows me knows that if you want something you ask unless you want to be on my bad side. And guess what, you just screwed up. To bad I don't believe in forgiveness."

"She's telling the truth you know" Hermione looked behind her to see Blaise standing there, looking kind of confused.

"How do you know her?" Andrieos asked

"Andrieos, I told you, they used to be best friends" Ava muttered to him.

"How would you know that bitch?" Blaise wheeled on her. "It was you, wasn't it? Its you that's been following us for all these years"

"So what if it was. And I wasn't following you, I was following her" she said pointing to Hermione.

Hermione glared at her. "That's why I felt like I knew you from somewhere" 

"You think?" Ava exclaimed rather sarcastically, "I thought I was weird when you didn't show any recognition"

"Watch it" Hermione said.

"Someone's here that really wants to say hi Granger" Blaise quickly changed the subject before Hermione did something she would later regret.

Hermione let herself get pulled away from the other two. She was kind of glad to be rid of them. She found herself coming up on Justin, who had the same look of confusion on his face that Blaise had. Then she saw Draco, playing with something around his neck. 

__

Oh shit, she thought, _Exactly who I wanted to see_

Draco looked up to see Hermione coming towards he and Justin. He had been so surprised when she appeared in the middle of the circle. Yet, what surprised him the most was her perfect willingness to join the Dark Side.

He figured that she had been pushed to far or she had another plan in mind. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was hoping that it was the second. Just he had no clue what that plan could be. 

Blaise looked at Justin and knew that each had the same thing running through their minds. _Lets leave these two alone._

They could catch up with Hermione later, but Draco had a few more pressing matters with her. 

Draco shot them both a look, telling them not to leave, but Blaise smirked and he and Justin both apparated out of there.

His gaze turned back to Hermione. "Granger. . ."

~*~*~

__

Hey all. So what did you think? I'm gonna say right now, that while my beta has read this and I have re-read it several times, there still may be mistakes. I wrote it and read it several times \, but this all took place at like 2AM, not a good time for it. Most of my wrinting is done around this time, but this time, I've only slept like 7 hours over 2 days compared to like 8 a night. I'm just a **little **tired.

Anyway, let me know what yall think and check out **Crimson Rain Drops** my newest fic that's in no way connected to this series.

Thanks to all loyal readers and reviewers and my betas, mIsSyBiRd12 and GemGemJoo (only some chapters)

Pure Mudblood


	5. Chapter 5

****

Giving Up Isn't an Option

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and characters that obviously don't belong to the books. 'Uncle Snape' is Slytherin Girl's idea and I have permission to use it,

~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Previously:

She walked up to him and slapped him. "How dare you, you son of a bitch. You had no right to trick me into coming here. Everyone that knows me knows that if you want something you ask unless you want to be on my bad side. And guess what, you just screwed up. To bad I don't believe in forgiveness."

"She's telling the truth you know" Hermione looked behind her to see Blaise standing there, looking kind of confused.

"How do you know her?" Andrieos asked

"Andrieos, I told you, they used to be best friends" Ava muttered to him.

"How would you know that bitch?" Blaise wheeled on her. "It was you, wasn't it? Its you that's been following us for all these years"

"So what if it was. And I wasn't following you, I was following her" she said pointing to Hermione.

Hermione glared at her. "That's why I felt like I knew you from somewhere" 

"You think?" Ava exclaimed rather sarcastically, "I thought I was weird when you didn't show any recognition"

"Watch it" Hermione said.

"Someone's here that really wants to say hi Granger" Blaise quickly changed the subject before Hermione did something she would later regret.

Hermione let herself get pulled away from the other two. She was kind of glad to be rid of them. She found herself coming up on Justin, who had the same look of confusion on his face that Blaise had. Then she saw Draco, playing with something around his neck. 

Oh shit, she thought, exactly who I wanted to see

Draco looked up to see Hermione coming towards him and Justin. He had been so surprised when she appeared in the middle of the circle. Yet, what surprised him the most was her perfect willingness to join the Dark Side.

He figured that she had been pushed to far or she had another plan in mind. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was hoping that it was the second. Just he had no clue what that plan could be. 

Blaise looked at Justin and knew that each had the same thing running through their minds. Let's leave these two alone.

They could catch up with Hermione later, but Draco had a few more pressing matters with her. 

Draco shot them both a look, telling them not to leave, but Blaise smirked and he and Justin both apparated out of there.

His gaze turned back to Hermione. "Granger. . ."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"No Malfoy, you've said quite enough to me in the last few days. I have half a mind to beat the hell out of you right now, but A) I don't believe in doing that to others, I know what its like and B) it wouldn't be very lady like now would it?"

"No it wouldn't, though I wish you would. I deserve everything that you have in mind to do to me, but you wont. Admit it Granger, I'm not the only one have trouble getting over the past"

"To true Malfoy, to true, but your forgetting something, I no longer feel. Its like my entire being has become completely numb and I hate it. Why do you think I agreed to this so quickly? Not for the power, god no. I could care less about power. No, I agreed because I can be around people like me. People that are numb, that understand what its like to live in this world"

"You don't get it do you? These people are nothing like you! And you know that if you tried you would be fine. You could feel again. That that wall you built would shrink, not crumble. Crumbling implies that it can be built again, but you allow it to shrink and you can keep it away forever"

"It would be smart to stick to your own advice would it not? You let that wall come right back up didn't you? You let go of all feeling and gave up when your were needed most, but of course you did. You're a coward, and nothing more. You fear things that needn't be feared, you forget things that you should remember and you back down when you're threatened. Draco Malfoy, you need to grow a back bone and learn to keep it!

"I never truly feared you and I haven't feared anyone that was in this room tonight for years. Fear complicates life when complications aren't needed. It's used for people to hide behind. It's a sign of pure weakness."

She finished, and felt the gaze of everyone in that room on her and Draco. She spun around. "What the hell do you think you're starring at? Leave"

And they, amazingly, all complied with her. Apparently none of them wanted to be on the receiving end of Hermione's anger, and with good reason. 

Draco just stood there, starring at the woman in front of him, She was the only one that was capable of making him silent. Capable of making him back down. But he didn't want to back down this time and finally he spoke,

"Granger, I _fear _nothing. There is nothing in this world to fear. I lost all that was important, so why should anything else affect me? I'm just as numb as you. And if I'm the coward, why were you the one to run the second time? I understood my mistake and I tried to fix it but you ran. You broke a promise and ran for your life. Your just as much a coward as I am and you know it, but you don't have the courage to admit it"

"I'm no coward Malfoy, and I _did not _run. I just made a decision to not walk down that road again. For some reason, I don't believe in second chances. Every person I ever gave a second chance to screwed me over, so why the hell should I trust anyone else?"

"Because, I told you back then that I would always love you, yet you seemed to have forgotten. And if you don't want give me, or anyone else for that matter, a second chance, than your showing what you consider a weakness. Your showing fear. it's the miniscule things that have always irked you Granger, never the big things. Sure they made you mad but never scared. No, only small things made you scared"

"You broke many promises Malfoy, why should I have trusted that one? Why should I have chosen that one particular promise to believe? Why should I have believed a single word uttered out of your mouth that year?

"And no, small things don't frighten me. Like you I lost everything that scared me, but I lost them all long before you did. There is nothing left on this earth for me to fear"

"Granger, You should've trusted that promise because its one that I never intend to break and it's the biggest promise that you can make to another person. And there's no way you'll never admit to weakness, much like someone else I know. There's only one thing that will kill you, you know what that is?"

Hermione shook her head but she was pretty sure of the answer. She had almost always known this answer. It was her greatest weakness, her only fear.

"Granger, its you. No one will kill you, _you _will kill you. You know it too. I can see that glint in your eyes. The only thing that you've never been able to hide from those who seek it. Hermione, make sure that you deal with it. Your not invincible, but you seem to think that. Make sure that you know what you just got yourself into. That you know what you just did with you life, that of which was handed to you to live. The life that was saved by others risking their lives. 

"The other two seemed to have grasped that and they got over all that pain, but you insist on holding onto it. You don't seem to have a firm grasp on that. And know that you'll be your own undoing" with that he apparated out and landed in his room, 6 floors up.

Hermione stood for several minutes, completely still and shocked at what had just been said to her. She knew that she, herself, was what would kill her. She also knew that everything he had said was true.

It was at that moment that a full realization of what she had done hit her. She had betrayed everyone that cared about her. She had screwed over every relationship that she had ever had. Well, maybe not all, but most. She had been the one to break it off or turn her back, not the other way around. 

She apparated up to her room to try and sleep. How she knew where the room was, one will never know. But once changed and in bed, she lay there. She willed sleep to come and take her into a world that wasn't reality. But it wouldn't, it refused to come.

After hours of tossing and turning, sleep finally came. The last thought that ran through her head was _Oh my god. What have I done?_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey

I promised to have one out this weekend, its 5:49 on Friday and I'm just finishing. I hope that you all enjoy. Reviews appreciated!

L&H Pure Mudblood


	6. Chapter 6

****

Giving Up Isn't an Option

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and characters that obviously don't belong to the books. 'Uncle Snape' is Slytherin Girl's idea and I have permission to use it,

~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Previously:

"_Granger, you should've trusted that promise because its one that I never intend to break and it's the biggest promise that you can make to another person. And there's no way you'll never admit to weakness, much like someone else I know. There's only one thing that will kill you, you know what that is?"_

Hermione shook her head but she was pretty sure of the answer. She had almost always known this answer. It was her greatest weakness, her only fear.

"Granger, its you. No one will kill you, you will kill you. You know it too. I can see that glint in your eyes. The only thing that you've never been able to hide from those who seek it. Hermione, make sure that you deal with it. Your not invincible, but you seem to think that. Make sure that you know what you just got yourself into. That you know what you just did with you life, that of which was handed to you to live. The life that was saved by others risking their lives. 

"The other two seemed to have grasped that and they got over all that pain, but you insist on holding onto it. You don't seem to have a firm grasp on that. And know that you'll be your own undoing" with that he apparated out and landed in his room, 6 floors up.

Hermione stood for several minutes, completely still and shocked at what had just been said to her. She knew that she, herself, was what would kill her. She also knew that everything he had said was true.

It was at that moment that a full realization of what she had done hit her. She had betrayed everyone that cared about her. She had screwed over every relationship that she had ever had. Well, maybe not all, but most. She had been the one to break it off or turn her back, not the other way around. 

She apparated up to her room to try and sleep. How she knew where the room was, one will never know. But once changed and in bed, she lay there. She willed sleep to come and take her into a world that wasn't reality. But it wouldn't, it refused to come.

After hours of tossing and turning, sleep finally came. The last thought that ran through her head was **Oh my god. What have I done?**

~*~*~*~*~

Dreams haunted her that night. No, not dreams. More like memories that she didn't wish to remember but couldn't forget. The ones of fights and beatings always surrounded her in her sleep, but not that night. These were all of happy times. Times with Harry and Ron. With Draco, Blaise and Justin. And with Padma and Ginny. 

These were the ones that disturbed her the most. They were much better forgotten in her opinion. She wished to forget all those times. They represented a past that she didn't wish to have. Things should've been perfect then. If things had gone like they were supposed to then she would've never gotten along with Malfoy or Blaise. She would've never gotten rid of Harry and Ron because they were so thick headed. But that would've been in a perfect world. A world that doesn't exist.

The last dream to haunt her that evening was of Graduation day…

__

"… We've experienced times here like none other. Times that can never be replaced. Events have taken place, some much better forgotten but I promise that nothing will compare to these times" Hermione paused as she looked around the room. The many faces all watched her, waiting for her to continue. Hermione paused when her chocolate eyes met an icy gaze. 

She shook her head slightly before continuing, "I made some amazing friends and huge enemies here. I broke friendships too. The ones that stay, the ones that go and the ones that I say good bye too as I leave are not the ones that I expected 7 years ago, or even a year ago/ But that's all in the past. Its no more. As much as I would love to be able to return here next year, I have to admit, I'm going to enjoy leaving. Leaving behind all the homework and text books that I could probably still recite word-for-word.

"I've been the top of our year since I came here, but that's just the way I am. Really, its sad that all that time was spent studying for subjects that I'll probably never use again. But I'm excited to get out of here and start a new job. One thing I'm looking forward to is keeping many of the bonds that I created while I was here. I will miss all of you that I don't keep in touch with and I will miss every single teacher here. Anyway, I believe I've droned on long enough. I wish you all luck, and now the Head Boy has a few words for you." Hermione walked off the stage, careful to avoid Draco. Almost everything she had said had been a lie or half-truth.

Draco waited for Hermione to take her seat before he started. "I have no idea what to say. In all honesty I completely forgot about this stupid speech. What I can say is that I have no idea where to go once I leave the confines of this school. Come next September first, I'll be at a loss for what to do. I mean, this has been life for the last 7 years of each and every one of our lives. For some it was a place of joy and for others it was a place they wished they could've avoided. But its not possible. To avoid here I mean. I guarentee that each of you will return here in the next couple of years, just for the comfort of being here" Draco stopped to take a breath when Blaise caught his eye. There was something wrong with Blaise. He was one of the most emotionally controlled people that Draco knew, and here he was having trouble with the emotions that were showing so plainly in his eyes.

Draco looked away. He couldn't look anyone right in the eye right now. "Like the Head girl said, we've all developed friendships her that will last a life time. Or we think they will. You cant predict the future though, and even if you could I wouldn't want to know. I want to be surprised by what life throws in my direction. I will miss most things about here, but I wont regret a single moment. I wont regret every moment that I fucked up" he received several glares here, "messed up then. I had the best time here, and all I really want to do now is give you a piece of advice: No matter how much you want to, honour what you say and stick to it. Promises are set for reasons and that reason isn't so that it can be broken"

With that said he just walked off the stage. He took his seat and was listening to someone speak when an ear splitting scream rang through the hall. His eyes traveled over the crowd to see Blaise on the floor. 

Hermione watched in horror from across the hall. She didn't know what it was but she was terrified. Blaise couldn't be hurt and he sure as hell had better not die. She looked up only to meet Draco's eyes again. Worry flashed though them. Draco was scared.

Hermione looked back at Blaise, but no matter how scared this made her, there was no way she could go see him. She took one last look around and when she saw all eyes on Blaise she decided to run…

…Hermione's scream rang through the room. She sat bolt up right in her bed. She didn't know why it had scared her so much, but that memory hadn't made its way back to her since that day. She knew now what had caused it. Had always known really. It had been her. Her pain. 

She couldn't figure out where that had come from though. It had no place in her mind. She had banished it from the crevices of her mind years ago. She reached up to her necked for the one comfort that always calmed her only to find it was gone.

She had gotten rid of it. Rid of her comfort. She was tempted to run and demand that she have it back, but she didn't. She couldn't bring herself to do it. She paced her room for the remainder of the night, not being able to sleep anymore. 

Though she had had only 3 hours sleep, it felt like much longer. She had energy now and she had no way to relieve it.

Not knowing what to do, she got up and left her room. She wandered the halls for what felt like hours before she found a door with a light shining in the crack between the floor and the door. She didn't care where she was or how dangerous it was to walk into a room in this house. 

She cracked open the door and peeked inside. There was a guy in there and she had never been more relieved in her life to see him.

Blaise looked up from the book that he was reading when he saw the door open. He was surprised, to say the least, when he noticed Hermione standing at the door.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he questioned, noticing the look on her face.

Hermione smiled a little. "Nothing. I just…"

"None of that. There's something wrong with you and I know it. Now come here, and talk to me. You know you can trust me" Blaise put his book down ad moved over so Hermione could sit beside him.

"Haven't you ever heard of sleeping?" Hermione asked, moving to sit on the bed.

"Yeah, but you should know that a true Slytherin never sleeps" he smirked a little when he saw her eyes light up.

"What, afraid of someone putting a knife in your back?"

"You've always done that haven't you?" he shook his head. "Countered an uncomfortable situation with sarcasm. You don't have to you know. Just tell me what wrong"

That's when Hermione did the last thing that he had expected. Well, from her anyway. She burst into tears. Real tears. Tears that had built up over the last few years, tears that had remained unshed until this moment.

~*~*~*~

Draco woke up to the sound of an ear splitting scram. He recognized it almost instantly as Hermione's. He wanted nothing more than to run to her and help her. Go and make sure that she was alright. But he couldn't. She had made that all quite clear. She had told him basically point blank that she wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. 

Draco wrapped his fingers around the cool metal rings that hung around his neck. What had he done? Why had he messed things up so bad? There was no way on this earth to fix this. Any of this.

He knew that she still loved him, or he was pretty positive anyway. After tonight though, he wasn't so sure. What he saw when he looked at her was an empty shell of what used to be Hermione Granger. 

What was there was a non-feeling, cold hearted thing. It want her. She had fallen back unto what she thought was her best way of keeping the world out. Keeping the people around her from knowing that something was wrong.

Finally, sun started to shine through his window, breaking him out of his trance. Like everyone else in Slytherin, he tended to wake a dawn. That's if they ever fell asleep the previous night.

He got up, showered and dressed and was heading to breakfast when he saw Blaise's door open out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Hermione place a small kiss on his cheek and hear her say "Thanks Blaise. You have no idea how much I needed that"

Hermione froze when she saw Draco, not knowing what to do. He had that look in his eyes. That look he got when he didn't know what to think but she could tell what conclusion he was coming to.

"Malfoy, I know what your thinking…" Blaise started, trying to explain something that he shouldn't have to explain in the first place.

"Oh do you? And you know me so well" Draco was falling back onto the cool, cold persona that he had been taught to use at an early age.

"Malfoy, you know I would never do that" 

"Like hell you wouldn't! You dealt with everything just fine. You had a perfect life, well perfect compared to mine. You have no decency as it is. You hated me. The only reason we hung out for years was because we shared the same house name and history. Sure we became friends, after a time. But you always jumped at any chance to take what I had…"

"Don't even go there. Don't you dare finish that speech of yours. I did that once and I confessed. I didn't have to but I did. That's how bad I felt about the whole situation. I promised I would never do that to you again and I wont" Blaise yelled

"Yeah right! I have no reason to trust you. And I _don't_ trust you. And what else was I supposed to think here anyway. And you did have to confess. I caught you! If that's not means to confess, then I don't know what is"

"You can trust me here. You know that. Like you, I already love someone"

Hermione watched the two of them go back and forth like this forth about ten minutes. She was stunned. She hadn't expected to see Draco there and she certainly hadn't expected him to react like that. Well, okay she had, but that was besides the point.

"Okay. Both of you! _Shut the fuck up! _God, your acting like freaking two year olds!" Both boys stopped and starred at her as she continued yelling. "That's was in fourth year Malfoy, so give it up and stop throwing that in his face. And Zambini, you know that he was right and that you had no choice but to confess. But think about this Malfoy, would he have done all this if he wasn't trust worthy? And Zambini, would Malfoy have stood up for you all those times over the years if he didn't trust you? I know that you have jealousy problems and everything, but you have to grow up and get over it. Blaise, I know that you love her and that she still loves you but there's nothing you can do about it now. And Malfoy, I know you still love me. But remember one thing next time you see something like this. I love you too" With that she walked away, what she said not truly sinking in until she entered her room.

~*~*~*~

I know I know! It's been way over a month but I've been busy! Anyway, I'm on a long weekend (5 days to be exact) so I should get one more chapter out. I've been suffering from writer's block too, so the gaps between updates may be a little bigger yet again, but they should be faster than this last one.

****

I'm in need of one more beta for both stories! and as always email updates are available.

Thanks to all loyal readers and reviewers! Reviews are very much appreciated!

L&H

Pure Mudblood


	7. Chapter 7

****

Giving Up Isn't an Option

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and characters that obviously don't belong to the books. 'Uncle Snape' is Slytherin Girl's idea and I have permission to use it,

~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Previously:

__

Hermione froze when she saw Draco, not knowing what to do. He had that look in his eyes. That look he got when he didn't know what to think but she could tell what conclusion he was coming to.

"Malfoy, I know what you're thinking…" Blaise started, trying to explain something that he shouldn't have to explain in the first place.

"Oh do you? And you know me so well" Draco was falling back onto the cool, cold persona that he had been taught to use at an early age.

"Malfoy, you know I would never do that" 

"Like hell you wouldn't! You dealt with everything just fine. You had a perfect life, well perfect compared to mine. You have no decency as it is. You hated me. The only reason we hung out for years was because we shared the same house name and history. Sure we became friends, after a time. But you always jumped at any chance to take what I had…"

"Don't even go there. Don't you dare finish that speech of yours. I did that once and I confessed. I didn't have to but I did. That's how bad I felt about the whole situation. I promised I would never do that to you again and I wont" Blaise yelled

"Yeah right! I have no reason to trust you. And I don't trust you. And what else was I supposed to think here anyway. And you did have to confess. I caught you! If that's not means to confess, then I don't know what is"

"You can trust me here. You know that. Like you, I already love someone"

Hermione watched the two of them go back and forth like this forth about ten minutes. She was stunned. She hadn't expected to see Draco there and she certainly hadn't expected him to react like that. Well, okay she had, but that was beside the point.

"Okay. Both of you! Shut the fuck up! God, you're acting like freaking two year olds!" Both boys stopped and starred at her as she continued yelling. "That was in fourth year Malfoy, so give it up and stop throwing that in his face. And Zambini, you know that he was right and that you had no choice but to confess. But think about this Malfoy, would he have done all this if he wasn't trust worthy? And Zambini, would Malfoy have stood up for you all those times over the years if he didn't trust you? I know that you have jealousy problems and everything, but you have to grow up and get over it. Blaise, I know that you love her and that she still loves you but there's nothing you can do about it now. And Malfoy, I know you still love me. But remember one thing next time you see something like this. I love you too" With that she walked away, what she said not truly sinking in until she entered her room.

~*~*~*~*~

Later that afternoon, Hermione found her self in her office. She couldn't say how she got there. All she remembered was leaving her room then being here.

Her boss had come in and assigned work, but Hermione couldn't concentrate on anything that was set in front of her. She had admitted something that she didn't even know was true until the words flew out of her mouth.

She had been so angry with them. She had stood there, frozen, completely unable to move. All that was running through her head was, _it's not what you think Draco. _There was something wrong with that in two ways A) she shouldn't have cared what he thought and B) she cared about his feelings, scared out of her mind that she had hurt him. 

Hermione, needing caffeine, got up and wandered out of her office. She poured it and made some of the photocopies that she had been asked to. Draco wasn't expected at the office today and she didn't really want to see him. What she wanted to do was turn back time to when he was hired. To the end of seventh year. She wanted to turn back time to when all this had started. When her life was no longer happy.

"Granger?"

Hermione jumped. "What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded, turning to see him. It wasn't his silky, smooth voice that gave him away. It was that he called her Granger. No one else did that. Everyone called her Hermione.

"I work here and I have every right to be here" Draco looked into her eyes, searching for some hint that what she had said early was true. 

"No. No you don't. I was here first and I don't want you here. I cant be around you right now. I cant be near anyone right now. Cant you please just understand that. Please, just leave" Hermione pleaded with him. She knew she sounded like she was 8, but it was true. She may not have made the conscious decision to come here but she could think here. 

"No, I wont leave. Not until you explain everything to me. I'm going out of my mind right now because I don't know what's going through that head of yours. I have no clue who you even are anymore. I just need to know. Don't you get it? You tried, but you cant break any bonds that you share with the rest of us. And if you can, it'll take years and at least 2 continents between us"

Hermione looked him right in the eye, studying him. "Please, Draco don't. We cant do this. After right now, if I never talk to you again it will be too soon. I just want to move on from what was once us. I want to break away. But I cant do that"

"Hermione, please, just explain to me. Talk to me even. Tell me what's going on here and I promise that I'll never talk to you again. Note here I say talk, not contact" Draco was on the edge of going down on his hands and knees and begging her.

Hermione took one last look at him. He looked so lost right now, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. Then she ran. Ran away from him. Away from what being with him meant. Away from all that had gone wrong.

~*~*~*~*~

Draco stood there and watched her run, until she was no longer in sight. He couldn't believe it. That's all he seemed to see of her. Her running away. But there was something different this time. Her eyes, they had showed emotion. 

She was terrified and lost, but those weren't the most prominent emotions. No, what he saw was love and worry. She was worried of what this meant. Of what being with him would be. 

He shook his head and headed into his office, deciding that he should at least try to get some work done. The chances of that weren't very high though. Trying to work right now would be like trying to jump from here to Saturn. It just wasn't possible.

~*~*~*~*~

Blaise and Justin wandered the halls of Malfoy Manor as Blaise filled him in on the events of the morning.

"I've never, and I mean never, seen anyone as mad as Hermione was this morning. But what got to me most was that she's letting her wall down. And at the worst possible time. After what she just did. After pledging herself to him. That's when she decides it's a good time to let that wall down" Blaise stopped, his breathing now heavy.

"I don't think that it was her decision Blaise. If I know Mia, and I'm pretty sure I do, she doesn't make decisions like that. Her heart does. Her heart was the sole decider in this. She had nothing to do with it. Hermione knows what kind of trouble letting that wall down will bring her. She knows that it could mean death. But did you see the look in her eyes. She's determined and decided. This is what she wants, or at least what she believes she wanted"

"I know. Its just…You didn't see her last night. She was fine, her normal self, well as normal as she can be, and all of the sudden she was crying. And I don't mean a few tears crying either. She cried for at least two hours and then ended up falling asleep for about an hour. I've never seen her like that, and we've all seen her at what we thought was her worst"

"I wish I knew what went on in that head of hers. Come on, lets go meet Malfoy for lunch, we can continue this conversation later and more preferably, else where"

With that they apparated to the office.

~*~*~*~

Ginny and Padma left the office early that day, having been invited over to dinner at the Weasley's. They were looking forward to it too. Mrs. Weasley had, by far, the best cooking that they had ever had. 

"Hey Gin, are Harry and Ron meeting us here or there?" Padma asked, shrinking the boxes that had to go home for the weekend. 

"At the apartment. It's walking distance for Ron and not much farther for Harry"

"Alright"

They apparated to the apartment. Hermione's name was almost never spoken anymore, and her room was avoided. They never did get another room mate. They could still easily cover the bills. Only reason they had moved in together in the first place was that they didn't want to split up. So much for that idea. 

"Gin? Padma?" Harry's voice came from the front doors. 

"In the living room" Ginny yelled back.

"Hey you two" Padma greeted. "How'd work go today?"

"Boring" Harry scowled, "it was all paper work today. Not fun. I seriously thought that there were other people for that already, but man was I wrong"

Ginny smirked at Harry. He was always complaining about something. But, then again, so was Ron. That's all those two seemed to do. Ginny had forgotten how annoying it was, but she loved them both for it. 

It had taken Padma awhile to adjust to seeing these two around on a regular basis. But you have to figure, she never hung out with them before the fight. All she knew was that they had been ignorant of one of her best friends and that had pissed her off. But now, the more she saw them, the more she found that they were ok. Pretty thick headed, but she could get over that.

"Come on, Mrs. Weasley's expecting us at 6, which with her means that we better be there early. And Fred and George are coming tonight. I haven't seen them forever" Harry said, as the four of the rose and got ready to leave. 

"Padma, do us all a favour and avoid the ditch this time" Ginny taunted, apparating before Padma's fist connected with her arm.

"Ron your going to wake up one of these days without a sister anymore"

"Go ahead, she's a pain in the ass anyway" Ron shrugged, as if it was nothing.

"You do realize that your so dead now right?" Harry asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah, I guess I am"

"Come on before you get into more trouble"

With that the three apparated to the Burrow, the thought of food way to enticing.

~*~*~*~*~

This is how they all were when the heard the news. Justin, Blaise and Draco at the Manor after their late lunch. Ginny, Padma, Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's just sitting down to dinner.

They got news that would change all plans and break many promises. It would shake up their lives like you wouldn't believe. They never thought this would, could happen to any of them.

__

Hermione was missing

~*~*~*~*~

Don't hurt me! Please! I know its evil. I find it evil, and I know what happens. I'm sorry! Anyway, I wanna know what you think of it! Really I do, I'm big on reviews, they're what keep me going. Keep me writing. Now, you loyal readers don't really want me to stop writing because I don't have the encouragement from you guys that gives me my inspiration.

Yeah, I think I'll shut up now. I just want to say thanks to all of you that review and even to those of you that have read my story but didn't review. Also, a huge thanks to mIsSyBiRd12 and diehard draco Hermione, my betas.

Email Updates are Available

Anyway, until next time,

L&H, Pure Mudblood


	8. Chapter 8

****

Giving Up Isn't an Option

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and characters that obviously don't belong to the books. 'Uncle Snape' is Slytherin Girl's idea and I have permission to use it,

* * *

**__**

Previously:

They apparated to the apartment. Hermione's name was almost never spoken anymore, and her room was avoided. They never did get another room mate. They could still easily cover the bills. Only reason they had moved in together in the first place was that they didn't want to split up. So much for that idea. 

"Gin? Padma?" Harry's voice came from the front doors. 

"In the living room" Ginny yelled back.

"Hey you two" Padma greeted. "How'd work go today?"

"Boring" Harry scowled, "it was all paper work today. Not fun. I seriously thought that there were other people for that already, but man was I wrong"

Ginny smirked at Harry. He was always complaining about something. But, then again, so was Ron. That's all those two seemed to do. Ginny had forgotten how annoying it was, but she loved them both for it. 

It had taken Padma awhile to adjust to seeing these two around on a regular basis. But you have to figure, she never hung out with them before the fight. All she knew was that they had been ignorant of one of her best friends and that had pissed her off. But now, the more she saw them, the more she found that they were ok. Pretty thick headed, but she could get over that.

"Come on, Mrs. Weasley's expecting us at 6, which with her means that we better be there early. And Fred and George are coming tonight. I haven't seen them forever" Harry said, as the four of the rose and got ready to leave. 

"Padma, do us all a favour and avoid the ditch this time" Ginny taunted, apparating before Padma's fist connected with her arm.

"Ron you're going to wake up one of these days without a sister anymore"

"Go ahead, she's a pain in the ass anyway" Ron shrugged, as if it was nothing.

"You do realize that you're so dead now right?" Harry asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah, I guess I am"

"Come on before you get into more trouble"

With that the three apparated to the Burrow, the thought of food way to enticing.

* * *

This is how they all were when the heard the news. Justin, Blaise and Draco at the Manor after their late lunch. Ginny, Padma, Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's just sitting down to dinner.

They got news that would change all plans and break many promises. It would shake up their lives like you wouldn't believe. They never thought this would, could happen to any of them.

Hermione was missing

* * *

"What do you mean she's missing?" Draco yelled as his father brought the news.

"Exactly what I said. She's gone, vanished. All for the better if you ask me. We didn't need that Mudblood around here anyway. She didn't belong in the circle and she certainly did not deserve to be a death eater" Lucius snarled at his son.

"She's _not _a Mudblood" Draco was seething.

"She's a muggle child. She was born and raised as a muggle. That's what we call a Mudblood" 

"She's not and she wasn't" 

"Yes she is"

"Mr. Malfoy, no she's not" Blaise cut in. He saw that Draco was getting really angry, really fast. The only thing that that ever results in is a fight, one that Draco always loses.

Lucius's eyes narrowed into small slits, as he glared at Blaise. "What do you mean, no she's not"

"Exactly what I said. In fact, she was born into one of the highest ranked pureblood families. And there's only three of those. The Zambini's, the Malfoy's and damn who's the other one?" Blaise watched with amusement as Lucius' eyes widened, indicating that he knew exactly what Blaise meant. 

"But she can't be. That child died"

"Yes she can and yes she is. That child was put up for adoption at the age of 6 months, she was never killed"

Draco watched as Blaise spoke to his father. Blaise always got a stupid look of amusement on is face when he knew more than a superior. 

"Father, she's a Snape. The strongest Snape to have been born for centuries. She's Hermione Nacola Danica Snape to be exact. But you wouldn't know she's a Snape because she got all her looks from her mother. Now, what the hell do you mean she's missing?"

"I told you, that's all I know boy. She was called for a meeting with the Dark Lord, but she never showed. He tried sensing her, but couldn't. She's gone"

Blaise watched Draco's reaction as the news sunk in. Blaise knew how to find her. They had figured it out years ago. But he was pretty sure that Draco wasn't going to like what they had to do.

* * *

"Arthur?" a scream came from the fire place just as the Weasley's, Harry and Padma sat down to dinner.

Mr. Weasley rushed over, "What is it Danny? What's wrong?"

"I need to know if any of your kids have seen Hermione Granger? She's disappeared"

Ginny looked at Padma, her eyes wide with fear. Padma's head was shaking, as if she couldn't believe what she just heard, or didn't want to.

Mr. Weasley looked to every person in the room, but no one had seen her. 

"Mr. Rollen, we haven't seen Hermione in years" Harry told him.

"And she moved out of our place months ago" Ginny's voice shook as she spoke the words.

"Oh dear god. Where and when was she last seen?" Fred and George were questioned.

"At work, around 5 this afternoon. Her co-workers saw her have a disagreement with the young Mr. Malfoy, then she ran. That's all we know"

"But she can't just fall off the face of the earth Danny. That's not possible" Mrs. Weasley reasoned.

"Apparently, it is. She disappeared off the tracker. They don't even do that when their dead" 

Padma and Ginny locked eyes. They knew what was coming, and they didn't like it one bit.

Ginny sighed, "Come on Padma. You know as well as I do that we have to do this"

"No, uh-uh. I love Hermione, but I can't. I can't do that. And besides, its not there anymore" Padma whispered

"You know it is and we have no other choice" Ginny's eyes flashed at the blatant refusal to do anything to help. "Hey, sorry to do this, but Padma and I have to go"

"Go where? Hermione's gone and you two are leaving? What could possibly be more important right now?" Ron's eyes widened with shock at his sisters announcement.

"Ron, you wouldn't get it, so don't bother trying" she turned back to Padma, "We're leaving now"

"No, I agree with Ron. I'm only doing that as a last resort Gin. I love her, but no, not yet. It hasn't even been an hour."

"Padma, we live in a world of magic. Do you have any idea what can happen in less then an hour?"

"I do, but please, let's just look first."

Ginny shook her head but gave in. "Fine, but we're doing it if there's no sign of her in the next few hours"

* * *

Hermione's eyes opened. Or she thought they were opened. It was so black that there was no way of telling. The sound of dripping water rang in her ears. It was so loud. 

She tried moving her hands, but they were attached to something. Or something was attached to them. It didn't feel like rope though, not muggle rope. Her head was pounding, and the taste of blood was present in her mouth. 

She tried to remember where she was, why she was here or at least what had happened. The last thing she remembered was running from the office and then hearing her name. She couldn't place the voice though and couldn't remember the face.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She was sure that she hadn't come here by choice. If she was she should remember it. She also knew that she couldn't remember being here before. Her eyes began to adjust to the dark, and she saw that there wasn't a single piece of furniture there. 

"I see that you've finally awoken" a male voice came from the corner, but she still couldn't place it.

"Who are you?"

"I am the darkness that surrounds you in the day. I am what you want to leave you. I'm your nightmares. I'm what you can't face" was the answer she received.

"Where am I then. At least grant me with that answer" she hissed. She was quickly losing her patience.

"Now now. I would tell you, but you are nowhere. You aren't anywhere. Now, I can make this easy on you or hard, but it's your choice"

"If by easy you mean I have to beg and grovel to be set free, then you can forget it. I won't beg and no matter what you do to me, I won't cry"

"Oh, that's really too bad. For you anyway, but all the more fun for me"

"Are you such a coward that you won't show your face?" Hermione taunted. The next instant she felt a something solid connect with her face.

He had backhanded her with enough force to throw her into the wall behind her. She hadn't even realized that he had come that close.

"Anymore questions like that and you'll wish that you were never born. That was only a taste of what I can do to you. Now you will learn your place. You are mine and mine alone now"

Hermione glared in the direction that the voice came from. "I belong to no one"

"That's what you wish to believe, but that's a lie"

Hermione heard a shuffle of feet on the ground. She looked up to see a face. She gasped as the realization hit her.

"Surprised?"


	9. Chapter 9

****

Giving Up Isn't an Option

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and characters that obviously don't belong to the books. 'Uncle Snape' is Slytherin Girl's idea and I have permission to use it,

~*~*~*~*~

****

Previously:

Hermione's eyes opened. Or she thought they were opened. It was so black that there was no way of telling. The sound of dripping water rang in her ears. It was so loud. 

She tried moving her hands, but they were attached to something. Or something was attached to them. It didn't feel like rope though, not muggle rope. Her head was pounding, and the taste of blood was present in her mouth. 

She tried to remember where she was, why she was here or at least what had happened. The last thing she remembered was running from the office and then hearing her name. She couldn't place the voice though and couldn't remember the face.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She was sure that she hadn't come here by choice. If she was she should remember it. She also knew that she couldn't remember being here before. Her eyes began to adjust to the dark, and she saw that there wasn't a single piece of furniture there. 

"I see that you've finally awoken" a male voice came from the corner, but she still couldn't place it.

"Who are you?"

"I am the darkness that surrounds you in the day. I am what you want to leave you. I'm your nightmares. I'm what you can't face" was the answer she received.

"Where am I then? At least grant me with that answer" she hissed. She was quickly losing her patience.

"Now, now. I would tell you, but you are nowhere. You aren't anywhere. Now, I can make this easy on you or hard, but it's your choice"

"If by easy you mean I have to beg and grovel to be set free, then you can forget it. I won't beg and no matter what you do to me, I won't cry"

"Oh, that's really too bad. For you anyway, but all the more fun for me"

"Are you such a coward that you won't show your face?" Hermione taunted. The next instant she felt a something solid connect with her face.

He had backhanded her with enough force to throw her into the wall behind her. She hadn't even realized that he had come that close.

"Anymore questions like that and you'll wish that you were never born. That was only a taste of what I can do to you. Now you will learn your place. You are mine and mine alone now"

Hermione glared in the direction that the voice came from. "I belong to no one"

"That's what you wish to believe, but that's a lie"

Hermione heard a shuffle of feet on the ground. She looked up to see a face. She gasped as the realization hit her.

"Surprised?"

~*~*~*~*~

"You bastard" Hermione looked him up and down, hardly believing the sight before her.

"My friend, that's not accurate. I'm anything but a bastard" his voice dripped with amusement.

"You sick twisted sonofabitch then" 

"Better, but your life is held in my hands. Whether you live or die is completely up to me. Don't get me wrong, your dead eventually anyway, but we wouldn't want it to come too soon now would we? No, no we wouldn't. I have some business to take care of with a few certain people. People who will all run to save you. Nothing would give me more power, then to have them watch you die a painful death"

Hermione glared at him from where she had landed when he had backhanded her. "You can't make any of this painful. Pain is non-existent in my world. If its pain you wish to give me then you can dream on. Or better yet, just go straight to hell"

"I've been there for the last 6 years. I can't go back because I never left"

Hermione's eyes glittered dangerously. She couldn't believe that he would do this to her. Why? What had she done to deserve this?

"You're not going to get your other wish either. No way in hell. They stopped caring for me years ago and those that didn't don't care enough to know where I am. As far as they all know, I'm at home"

"That's what you wish to believe, but you know that's not true. Actually, right about now, they should all know that you're missing. The Ministry noticed instantly that you weren't where you were supposed to be. They panicked and went to the home of the Weasley's where they were just starting dinner. And the Dark Lord noticed that he could no longer sense where you were. He couldn't find you, so he told Lucius Malfoy, who in turn informed the three young men that care for you so"

Hermione closed her eyes. She knew good and well that there wer five that knew how to find her, but would they do it? Would they risk shattering their newly built lives just because they heard that she was missing?

~*~*~*~*~

"It's been hours Padma! We have to do it! We have to and you know it! There's no other way to find her. I know that you don't want to. That you don't want to risk everything, but we have to. We have to save Mia" Ginny cried at her friend. They had been fighting for the last 40 minutes. "Padma, she would do it for us, why won't you do it for her?"

"She's a smart and extremely powerful witch, the most powerful witch for centuries if I'm not mistaken. She can get herself out of this. For all we know, she got herself into this in the first place! How could you want to do this? I mean, I love her and always will, but she left us. She left our group. Why should I help her? She doesn't deserve it!"

"No, maybe she doesn't. But you've got to swallow your goddamn pride! She's more important then a fight. No matter if it's a fight that's lasted for the last 5 years or if it's a fight that's only been going on for the last few months. I know she told us to leave her alone, but she would do this for us and you damn well know it" 

"OK, what the hell is going on you two?" Harry had had enough of this. He and Ron had been listening to the two of them holler at each other for too long. "What can you do to find Hermione? You know what; I don't care what it is. Whatever it is, just do it. She may seem like she doesn't want anything to do with any of us anymore, but we have to help her. Ron and I have more of a fight with her, yet we're still doing everything under the sun that we can to help find her. If there's something you can do, then you better fucking get over yourself and DO IT!"

"You don't understand what it involves though Harry! We would have…" Padma tried to reason, but was cut off by Ron.

"Padma, no. I don't care if it involves traveling to the other side of the universe! Hell, I don't care if it involves those fucking Death Eaters that you were so close to" he was about to continue, but the look on Padma's face gave away everything. "Oh my god. That's what it involves doesn't it?"

"Yes Ron, but _someone _wont just get over the past for a few hours so we can save her" Ginny turned back to Padma, "Sweetie, I know how hard it was on you. But we have to. There's way too much at stake this time. If we don't do this, she's dead!"

"But what if, what if it's not there anymore?" Padma asked feebly, though she already knew the answer

"Its there, you know it is. You feel it just as I do. Remember around 2 weeks ago (**A/N: **I'm guessing on this time line here) when you felt like you were going to explode because the inner pain was so great? That was it. That was the connection. It was someone crying out to us and yet someone breaking the bond"

Padma sighed. She knew that they were all right. But she didn't know if she could face him. Didn't know if she could survive seeing any of them again. And asking for help in this situation just made it so much worse.

"Ok" she breathed. "Ok, I'll do it"

Ginny walked up and hugged her. "It's the right thing, you know it is"

"I know, I know. I just hope that, in the end, its all worth it"

"It will be. I promise you, it will be"

With that, they said a quick good bye to the boys and apparated away without any explanation as to where they were gong or when, not if, they would be back.

~*~*~*~*~

"Draco, you know what we have to do" Blaise was leaning against the doorframe, Justin right behind him. They watched at Draco rummaged through all his things, looking for something, but not telling anyone what.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, but it requires more then just us three. How do you plan to get them to agree to this? As far as their concerned, Granger never wants to see them again"

"They love her like we do. You know as well I do that they'll do anything to help her" Justin put in.

Draco finally turned to face them. His features were cold and unreadable, like always. But there was something showing through, though you would have to know him well to even notice it, let alone know what it was. There was a small glitter of pain there. A pain that he so desperately tried to hide but it had a mind of its own.

"But what if they don't? What if they choose to turn their backs on her?" he asked, his voice harsh.

"Yes, she hurt them but they wouldn't do that. Not even Potter and Weasley would do that to her" Blaise reasoned with him. This was taking up precious time that couldn't be wasted. Too much time had already been wasted. The entire wizarding world was looking for her as they spoke, death eaters included. But there was no sign of her. And if Blaise was right, she would never be seen again, unless they did something and fast.

"Zambini, what gives you the idea that they would help _us _find _her? _We've done nothing but prove that we can hurt them. And how do you even know that they know about this?"

"They know. They've felt it before, just as we have. Sure, I've known the longest out of any of you. Well, Mia and I have. Meaning that she knows that we can come and get her, no matter where she is, if we don't, then we just prove that we're the pathetic bastards that she thinks we are"

"The pathetic bastard that she believes I am, you mean. She thinks more highly of you guys then she does of me, but I don't blame her"

"You know what Malfoy, I don't care right now. We've all proven to her some how that we're assholes, but that doesn't matter at this point. What matters right now is that we know how to find her and we have to do it" Justin said through clenched teeth. 

"I know you guys are right" Draco sighed, "Ok, lets go before I change my mind"

"That's right Malfoy" the other two said in unison.

  
With that the three apparated from their spot, knowing where to meet the girls.

~*~*~*~*~  


"Are you sure they're going to come?" Padma asked nervously

"I'm positive. They know she's missing, there no way that they _wont _come. You know that" Ginny reassured her friend.

They stood on the edge of the forest, just out of Hogwarts boundaries. They just needed to wait for the other three to show up so that they could go in and do what they needed to do.

"But how can you be sure. They're Death Eaters now. How can you be so sure that they'll help us? Or her?"

"Because A) I'm pretty sure that she is one too. I don't know why, it's just a feeling and B) like I told you earlier, they wont let her die. They care for her just like we do"

"Damned straight" Draco said from behind them, causing the two of them to jump.

"Scare ya?" Justin asked, eyes lit with slight amusement.

Blaise snorted. "Jeez, a little jumpy today are we?"

"You would be too" Ginny mumbled.

"Yeah probably, just I don't think someone would do that to us. We're a little more powerful in this world then we used to be" Draco's arrogant Malfoy side was taking over. He didn't want to be reminded of his past by seeing these two. It was hard enough seeing Hermione everyday. Yet, here he was, falling back into exactly the way he used to be. He wasn't even like this anymore.

"Ok, this isn't going to get us anywhere. We're here for one reason and one reason only. Now, lets go do this" Blaise cut in. Knowing these guys, this could be the start of some incredibly precious wasted time.

They went up to the gates and found them open. As always, Dumbledore knew they were coming. The gates wouldn't let through anyone that he wasn't expecting or anyone he didn't deem trustworthy.

They headed to the old Head common room and into what once had been Hermione's room. They needed to be somewhere where Hermione had felt like she belonged. Felt like she was at home and surrounded by people that loved her. As far as they could tell, this was the last place that she had felt completely safe.

They stood in a circle, not sure what to do. They were where they needed to be, but they didn't know what they needed to do to get this to work. Whenever they had needed to find someone in the past, they would just think about them and would instantly know where they were, but that wasn't working. She had broken that connection for too long and she seemed to be too far away. That or they just weren't putting in the effort. 

"Dammit you guys. Come on. What would she do in this situation?" Ginny finally exclaimed. "We've got to do something and fast. We might never see her again if we don't hurry. And it wont be because she's avoiding us either"

Draco sighed. He knew that Ginny was right and he also knew something else. Something that would fix this whole thing. He didn't want to bring it up though. If Hermione really wanted to be found then she would've done something to be found. Or at least, that's what he wanted to believe. He didn't want to admit defeat. Didn't want to admit that all the people standing there weren't enough to do this. Yet, if he ever wanted to see Hermione safe again he had no choice in the matter.

Blaise watched Draco as all this went on. He could tell that his friend was holding something back. What he didn't know was why? Why would Draco hold back something that would bring his one and only love back again.

Draco looked around the room. It hadn't changed at all. The bed was still made and the dresser draw was still opened a crack. He got up and walked over to the drawer, wondering if everything was the same. Only he and Hermione knew about what was hidden there, and he wanted to know if Hermione had left it. After what had happened, he would be incredibly surprised if she had left it there, but it was worth a try anyway.

He reached into the draw, pulled it open the rest of the way. Reaching in, he felt around for what he was looking for. Finally his fingers met a slight bump in the smooth surface. He delicately pried the little piece of wood away, finding that it was still there. All _it _was, was a letter the Hermione had wrote long ago. Draco had never read it but she had told him where to find it, just in case. _Just is case, _he had never known what she meant by those words, but he was relying on the gut instinct that was telling him that it was now that those words came into play. 

He replaced everything but the letter, carrying it with him back to his spot in the bed. Unaware that every eye in the room was on him, he opened the letter and began to read the loopy writing left behind by her.

__

Draco, If your reading this its either because I'm in trouble or you just couldn't resist. I know that you could've resisted, so I'm going to guess that its because I'm in trouble. I'm also going to go under the assumption that this means the others are there. But you guys cant locate me can you? Even with the bond we all share, its not strong enough. You know what you need to do it, but I've got this feeling that you don't want to do it. It'll be too hard for you. And I'm not going to ask you too. I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to. 

Things wont end nicely with us, like we had planned. I know this as well. Most likely your thinking I'm insane as your reading this or your trying to figure why I would withhold information from you. Here's your answer, the future isn't mine to change. I have powers that most would kill for and no one but me knows I have them. I never told anyone because it'd just be another reason to use me and I cant take anymore of that. I don't wish to change anything either. It's not up to me to risk all of your futures just for my happiness.

Libertà

Remember that. Its Italian for freedom. It'll get you past all things tough, as well as all things easy. Its achievable Draco. You know that, you just never wanted to try hard enough. Please, do this one thing for me. Free yourself from your past while you can. All your past, including me. Unless you have a heart full a love and nothing else, just let me go now. If you have single doubt about anything, then turn and go, and never look back. This may sound stupid and impossible to you now, but its not. And its your only chance to be free.

So I leave you now, with these finally words. I love you and always will but I want you to move on with your life. Forget about me and what I meant to you. I'm not worth it. I had my chance with you, and now its someone else turn. 

To the rest of you, as I'm sure that you'll all read this. I love you all, but I ask of you the same thing I ask of Draco. Free yourself now. I know what's to come and I want you guys to move on while you can. Dwelling on the past never fixes anything. Moving on does. Please, just do this.

Each of you know what saying good bye means. Break the bond that connects you too me. Remove every last reminder of me.

Tell Harry and Ron I'm sorry and that I love them too.

Lots of Love,

Mia

Written on June 4

Graduation Dance

****

(A/N: A) Someone correct me if that translation is wrong as I got it from an online dictionary. And B) I couldn't find any dates in my previous stories, but if someone else did, please let me know. I want to know if I got the date of the Grad right. Anyway, with the story…)

Draco stared at the letter, not wanting to believe any of it. But it was true, he had doubts and she knew he would. She wanted them to leave her where she was, not to save her.

He dropped the letter as he got up and started pacing. Blaise picked it up and looked up in horror as he finished it. 

"She cant be bloody serious! And you sure as hell better not actually be considering any of this" he cried at Draco.

Draco just continued to pace, mulling over everything in his head. He didn't know what he wanted to do, let alone what he was going to do.

The others finished the letter and all had similar reactions. Everyone seemed to have just gone over the part at the beginning. All except Justin. It was what had stood out to him. Not the fact that she asked them to just turn away and move on.

"Draco, what do you know? What does she mean that she knows you know how to get her back here?" he questioned, approaching Draco slowly.

This stopped Draco in his tracks. He turned to them, each waiting for an answer. His eyes showed hurt and concern and worry and love and many other things, but nothing was revealed about what he was thinking. 

"What she means is that a long time ago I figured something out. I figured out just what she needed in her life. And while we were part of it, we weren't the whole picture and still aren't. There's something missing and I bet that not one of you can say what it is. I didn't even want to believe it when I figured it out, but she's known all along. She also knew that, once I had figured it out, that it would be one of the hardest things I've ever done. It may sound stupid to you, should I choose to tell you what I know. But you don't understand what I went thorough because of this. And I don't know if I can do it again. She knows exactly what's going to take place, yet she hasn't let on in way what it is. Like she said, the future isn't hers to change and she wont even leave a hint as to what's going to happen. The worse thing is though, she's right. I do have doubts and I don't know what I want to do. Her life is quite literally in my hands and for once, I'm at a loss" Draco took a breath, trying to bring his racing heart back to normal.

"Malfoy, this should be a no brainier. You do what ever you have to to save that girl and I wont be forced to murder you myself" Ginny was seething. She couldn't believe that he even had to think about any of this.

"Ginny, you don't know what your asking! Like I said, that should I choose to ever tell you, you'll all think that it's stupid and pointless, but I went through hell with everything that took place and I found out a lot more then the rest of you. I know more then you would ever wish to find out and its all information that I to this day, wish I never would've figured out" Draco yelled.

"Listen, Draco, we need her. I don't care what she asked us all to do. She's why we're all here today and she's the reason that we're actually able to speak civilly to each other. We need to find her while we can" Justin stayed calm while he spoke to Draco, not wanting to get him too upset again.

"I know, I know" Draco exhaled. He knew he had to do it. He couldn't turn back now, not when he had gotten so far and so close. What he was most terrified of was what was to come. His one, true fear, though there were many others, was the future. He couldn't control it and all he could think of was that with each choice he made, he might have just ruined what should be his life. 

Was she worth this though? Was she worth going through all this?

~*~*~*~*~

__

Miracle of all Miracles I'm now done this!! I'm done Chapter nine. It didn't take me long at all. Okay okay, so I've beer promising for awhile that I would get this out, but I hope that this was at least worth the wait

And sorry for any mistakes, neither me nor the one beta that has read it so far has come across anything obvious

You can get information on how stories are coming and when an update should be at __

To all readers and reviewers: I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!

To My Betas: I would die without you guys! I love you guys thanks SO MUCH!

Let me know what y'all think! I need my reviews!

****

Email updates available upon request

L&H Pure Mudblood


	10. Chapter 10

****

Giving Up Isn't an Option

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and characters that obviously don't belong to the books. 'Uncle Snape' is Slytherin Girl's idea and I have permission to use it,

~*~*~*~*~

****

Previously:

"She cant be bloody serious! And you sure as hell better not actually be considering any of this" he cried at Draco.

Draco just continued to pace, mulling over everything in his head. He didn't know what he wanted to do, let alone what he was going to do.

The others finished the letter and all had similar reactions. Everyone seemed to have just gone over the part at the beginning. All except Justin. It was what had stood out to him. Not the fact that she asked them to just turn away and move on.

"Draco, what do you know? What does she mean that she knows you know how to get her back here?" he questioned, approaching Draco slowly.

This stopped Draco in his tracks. He turned to them, each waiting for an answer. His eyes showed hurt and concern and worry and love and many other things, but nothing was revealed about what he was thinking. 

"What she means is that a long time ago I figured something out. I figured out just what she needed in her life. And while we were part of it, we weren't the whole picture and still aren't. There's something missing and I bet that not one of you can say what it is. I didn't even want to believe it when I figured it out, but she's known all along. She also knew that, once I had figured it out, that it would be one of the hardest things I've ever done. It may sound stupid to you, should I choose to tell you what I know. But you don't understand what I went thorough because of this. And I don't know if I can do it again. She knows exactly what's going to take place, yet she hasn't let on in way what it is. Like she said, the future isn't hers to change and she wont even leave a hint as to what's going to happen. The worse thing is though, she's right. I do have doubts and I don't know what I want to do. Her life is quite literally in my hands and for once, I'm at a loss" Draco took a breath, trying to bring his racing heart back to normal.

"Malfoy, this should be a no brainier. You do what ever you have to to save that girl and I wont be forced to murder you myself" Ginny was seething. She couldn't believe that he even had to think about any of this.

"Ginny, you don't know what your asking! Like I said, that should I choose to ever tell you, you'll all think that it's stupid and pointless, but I went through hell with everything that took place and I found out a lot more then the rest of you. I know more then you would ever wish to find out and its all information that I to this day, wish I never would've figured out" Draco yelled.

"Listen, Draco, we need her. I don't care what she asked us all to do. She's why we're all here today and she's the reason that we're actually able to speak civilly to each other. We need to find her while we can" Justin stayed calm while he spoke to Draco, not wanting to get him too upset again.

"I know, I know" Draco exhaled. He knew he had to do it. He couldn't turn back now, not when he had gotten so far and so close. What he was most terrified of was what was to come. His one, true fear, though there were many others, was the future. He couldn't control it and all he could think of was that with each choice he made, he might have just ruined what should be his life. 

Was she worth this though? Was she worth going through all this?

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione glanced around the room he had left her in. It had black walls and the bed was covered in black linens. The wood of the furniture was dark and blended nicely with the rest of the room. In any normal situation, this would feel like home to her. But right now it just felt like a black hole in the world and she couldn't escape it.

She didn't know if Draco would do what he needed to do to save her. Only he knew what they needed. But what she did know was the outcome should he choose to reveal it all to the others.

She prayed that they would listen to her and just leave her but in the deepest corner of her heart she knew that they wouldn't. She had seen what would happen should the others choose to come and get her, and she didn't like it. It would destroy them all and she didn't want to see them go through that again.

This was the first time that she had ever attempted to change the future. She knew that she shouldn't have, but she had to try. She had to try and protect these people no matter how much she claimed to hate them. In truth, she had never really hated them, she just didn't want to be around them anymore. Didn't want to cause any more pain. 

She pushed her sleeves up to her elbows and her eyes caught the skull there. She had had it for such a short time and she was regretting it so. She didn't want it, yet at the same time she did. It proved to the world that she wasn't this perfect human being. She knew that most didn't believe that anyway, but this just killed any doubts that any had. 

She was glad that she hadn't had time to see her Uncle or sister. She wasn't sure it she could deal with her Uncle right now. She had gone and done the one thing that he had tried to protect her from. She had literally sold herself to the devil and there was nothing she could do about it now.

Hermione collapsed onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling, just waiting. Waiting for the inevitable. Hoping that what she had seen wouldn't take place, but knowing that it would no matter how hard she tried to stop it. Sure, she could try and change her part but if everything else played out like it should then she couldn't prevent any of it. She had to go with it no matter what would take place and it was killing her with each passing second.

~&~&~&~&~

Draco looked around the room at the others. He knew that they wanted him to do it. That they wanted him to face what he didn't want to. He would have to come face to face with a past that he had prayed would stay where it should. In the past.

If Blaise or Justin had been in this position, surely they would do the same thing, even if it mean risking Hermione's life. That's what he tried to tell himself anyway. He knew that it wasn't true. They would do anything for that girl, without hesitation. So why was it just so damn hard for him? Why couldn't he just go and confront something that he had tried to avoid and protect Hermione from?

"Draco, whatever it is. Please just do it" Padma broke his train of thought. She hadn't spoken yet and just hearing her voice so full of worry hurt Draco. "Please Draco. Ginny had to drag me here, but now that I'm here I cant leave until I know that she's safe at home. Please, just do whatever you have to"

"Padma I. . ."

"Malfoy, she's right. Come one, please just get what you need so that we can save her. I don't care if its our past come back to haunt us. I don't care if its what we tried so desperately to save her from. I don't care. . ." Justin broke off as he saw the look on Draco's face. It suddenly hit him. "That's what it is isn't it? That's why you don't know if you want too. Not only would it be the past back to haunt us, it would be a betrayal of her trust. It would be going against something that she so specifically asked"

Draco closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, nodding at Justin. How he had figured it out, Draco never guessed but Justin had figured out exactly what was needed yet he wasn't running to go get it himself.

"Malfoy, you know what you have to do. I'm not going to do it for you and neither will anyone else. Its your decision to make but let me just put this thought in your mind. Either you can risk never seeing her again or you can risk having her mad at you for the rest of her life and you can go on knowing that she's home safe"

Draco weighed the two in his mind. Hermione dead or Hermione mad?

"Ok" he turned for the door and started to leave when he heard the others following him. "No you guys. I have to do this on my own. I cant very well do that if your all with me now can I?"

The froze in their tracks. Two things were going through their minds. A) Would he actually do this and B) if he left, would he come back?

"I have to do this. I know what we need and if I have to stop to explain it to you we'll waste more precious time that could be used to save her. Just left me go and do what I need to go. I promise to come back as soon as I can. It'll all depend on how long the convincing will take"

With that he turned and took off at a run. He ran until he was out of the Hogwarts gates so he could apparate. With the blink of an eye he was gone.

~&~&~&~&~

"Justin, what does he need to do?" Ginny demanded the minute Draco took off.

Justin sat and explained in full what he had figured out.

"That's it?" Padma asked.

"You don't understand how hard this is for him. You girls have had a little more time to get used to it then Draco did" Blaise told them.

"I know, but will he actually go through with it?" Ginny questioned, letting what she had just heard sink in.

"Sweetie, if Draco loves that girl as much as I believe he does, then there's no doubt in my mind that he'll go through with this"

~&~&~&~&~

Draco appeared in an attic he had never seen, in a house he had never been in. He knew he was in the right place though. The feeling he got when he appeared told him this was it.

He headed for the door and down the flights of stairs, towards the voices that floated up.

"No sign yet?" the voice sounded like it belonged to an older man and Draco knew it well. He hadn't heard it for years, but he knew who it belonged to

"I'm sorry, no. We cant find her anywhere"

The man sighed. "Alright, keep us posted"

"I will. I promise the minute I know anything you'll be the first to know"

"Thanks" and then it went silent.

Draco rounded the corner and just before coming into sight looked in to see the room full of worried faces. He didn't want to do this, yet he owed it to Hermione. 

"What are we going to do? We need to find her!" Draco heard a voice form outside this room. Taking this as his cue, he stepped into this room

"What if I told you I knew how to find her?" he asked as everyone turned to face him.

"What the hell do you think your doing in this house?" Ron yelled.

"I'm here for help" Draco answered, making sure to keep his anger in check while he was in the presence of the Weasley's.

"Why would we want to help a Death Eater like you Malfoy?" Harry snarled.

"Because its your only chance to get Hermione back"

"What did you do to her?" Ron hollered, trying to lunge at him but Fred and George held him back.

"Wait, lets hear him out" Fred said. "He might have something valuable to say"

"I do. Just please, I know you have no reason to trust me but you have reason to trust Ginny and Padma. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for a good reason and you know that. I've hated you guys ever since we started school and what you guys did to Hermione made me want to kill you but she needs you guys now. We all need you guys. Without you two we may never see her again"

"Why should we trust you Malfoy? Its not like you're the most trustworthy guy and what if this is all just a trick?" Harry asked warily.

"I know you don't have any reason to trust me and if this is a trick then I give you full permission to kill me. But please, we need your help. For Hermione"

Harry looked at Ron. "He's right you know. We have no other choice but to trust him right now. If we don't we may never have the pleasure of seeing her. The charcoal eyes, black hair, everything. I don't care what she told us to do. I love her way too much to let her die"

"I know Harry, I just don't know if I want to trust him. He's hurt her in the past. He's hurt many in the past. He's a fucking deatheater. How the hell are we supposed to trust someone like him?" 

"With a little faith" Harry turned back to Draco, "I don't trust you Malfoy, but I believe you. I can tell that you still care about her or you wouldn't be here. One thing that you and I always had in common was we never did anything we didn't want to unless it had a damn good reason"

Draco just nodded his head. He wouldn't say anything until he knew that they were both coming. It wouldn't work unless they were both there.

"Ok Malfoy. I don't trust you, but I trust Harry's instincts. If he believes you then I'll put my trust in him" Ron glared at him, just to prove that he still hated him no matter what he did.

"Thank you" was all he said before turning up the stairs and gesturing for the others to follow. 

When he walked through the door he paused, waiting for them to catch up. "Ok, we're going to Hogwarts"

With nothing more said, the three apparated to outsides the Hogwarts gates, where Draco led them to the others.

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione looked up to the sound of the door opening.

"Fuck, what the hell do you want?" she growled

"Just to see if your comfortable" his voice rang with fake innocence.

"I'm fine, now leave" 

"Sorry sweet. Cant do that yet. I have to make sure that your fine before I can go and it doesn't sound like it to me" he smirked as he watched her eyes dancing with fire.

"How do you sleep at night?" she snarled

"Simple, I close my eyes and let the natural world do the rest"

"That's not what I meant you jackass. I mean, how can you sleep knowing that your going to kill me, an old friend and probably kill so many others that did nothing but help you"

"Oh, that. Well, it's simple you see. You get used to it over time. I lived in the shadow of the Golden Trio for years only for the power to shift to The Six. Yet, again, I lived in the shadow. I was the annoying, clumsy one that everyone took pity over. Well, not anymore. You will finally get to see the real me. Not the sweet little boy who just messed up everything"

"I did nothing but help you all those years. That's all any of us did. It wasn't our fault that you lived in our shadows. Many people didn't, but you never made the effort to get out on your own. You were comfortable in the life that you lead. Admit it. You never wanted to get out of your comfort zone and take a chance"

"That's not true" he roared. He started coming closer to her, rage present in every move he made. "I tried time and time again. But no one ever paid attention to me. No one ever paid attention to the clumsy one except for he messed up"

The back of his hand connected with her cheek on the final word. It had strength behind it, but she still held her ground.

"That's not true and you know it. We all loved you. You never did anything to change your lifestyle because you were afraid of the outcome"

He backhanded her again, this time with enough force to send her flying into the wall behind her.

"I told you not to cross me. Maybe next time you wont" he spat.

The last thing she was his back as he walked out the door. She heard the door slam and then blacked out, the words _Please, don't come_ escaping her lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Have you guys figured out who **he** is yet? 

Two Chapters in one weekend! Come on, you cant hate me for that! 

And I know that Harry and Ron thing was kind of stupid, but I needed them back in the story. I mean, I've basically gotten rid of them in all my writing, I need them in one of them some where. But you'll soon see why I promise!! For all those that love Harry and Ron you should be happy, for all those who liked the fact that I'd gotten rid of them, I promise that their return it justified!!

****

I NEED REVIEWS! The more I get, the more likely you are to have a chapter by the end of this week!

As always Email updates are available

Hope y'all enjoyed,

L&H Pure Mudblood


	11. Chapter 11

****

Giving Up Isn't an Option

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and characters that obviously don't belong to the books. 'Uncle Snape' is Slytherin Girl's idea and I have permission to use it,

~*~*~*~*~

****

Previously:

Hermione looked up to the sound of the door opening.

"Fuck, what the hell do you want?" she growled

"Just to see if your comfortable" his voice rang with fake innocence.

"I'm fine, now leave" 

"Sorry sweet. Cant do that yet. I have to make sure that your fine before I can go and it doesn't sound like it to me" he smirked as he watched her eyes dancing with fire.

"How do you sleep at night?" she snarled

"Simple, I close my eyes and let the natural world do the rest"

"That's not what I meant you jackass. I mean, how can you sleep knowing that your going to kill me, an old friend and probably kill so many others that did nothing but help you"

"Oh, that. Well, it's simple you see. You get used to it over time. I lived in the shadow of the Golden Trio for years only for the power to shift to The Six. Yet, again, I lived in the shadow. I was the annoying, clumsy one that everyone took pity over. Well, not anymore. You will finally get to see the real me. Not the sweet little boy who just messed up everything"

"I did nothing but help you all those years. That's all any of us did. It wasn't our fault that you lived in our shadows. Many people didn't, but you never made the effort to get out on your own. You were comfortable in the life that you lead. Admit it. You never wanted to get out of your comfort zone and take a chance"

"That's not true" he roared. He started coming closer to her, rage present in every move he made. "I tried time and time again. But no one ever paid attention to me. No one ever paid attention to the clumsy one except for he messed up"

The back of his hand connected with her cheek on the final word. It had strength behind it, but she still held her ground.

"That's not true and you know it. We all loved you. You never did anything to change your lifestyle because you were afraid of the outcome"

He backhanded her again, this time with enough force to send her flying into the wall behind her.

"I told you not to cross me. Maybe next time you wont" he spat.

The last thing she was his back as he walked out the door. She heard the door slam and then blacked out, the words **Please, don't come **escaping her lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~  


They stood in a circle in the middle of the room, all eyes on Draco.

"Guys, from here, you've got to know, I'm just guessing. I don't know if this is going to work and if it does, how its going to work. All I know, is we need to find her and we need to find her fast. She's in trouble, I can feel it" Draco cast a glance at the faces of the other 6 standing there with him. They all looked so scared, but willing. Willing to do what they needed to to save her.

"Okay, first, you four" he gestured to Padma, Ginny, Justin and Blaise, take off the chain. And put them aside, we don't need them" He did the same with his, only leaving Hermione's on. 

"Now, just stand here, and clear your heads. Connect your strongest memory of her and the strongest portion of your magic. Just connect the two somehow. Potter, Weasley, we need this to be a good memory. Something that shows you how much she truly does love you. Now, this may sound stupid, but if you two cant do this, than we cant do it. Your memories will be what we need most right now, because the rest of us don't have to many memories of her really truly happy" The two just nodded, seemingly lost in thought.

Draco glanced down at the floor, trying to figure out what was next. He still didn't know why Harry and Ron needed to be there, but he had a feeling that it would come. With Hermione's help, it would all come. Yeah, sure, she wasn't there with them, but she was helping him along the way here.

"Ginny, you and Blaise hold hands, the same with you two too" he said pointing to Justin and Padma. "We need loves bond. True loves bond. Stand facing each other and cross your hands, right over left. Blaise and Justin on bottom, Ginny and Padma, on top"

"Ok, now, Potter, Weasley, stand in front of me, your hands on your chest, left over right. Right touching left shoulder, left touching right. Yeah, this is to symbolize hatred. We need the two ends of the emotional scale. These two things are to show all we've been through with her and with each other. If we cant connect in some way with one another, then we cant connect with her"

They stood there, forming a perfect triangle, Love at the two bottom points, hate at the top.

"The memories. Love, you guys picture her in a hateful situation. Something where she just wasn't our Mia. Hate, we need to make sure that its when she's at a pure moment, like I explained earlier. By doing this, we are creating a line where one crosses the other. We are connecting completely"

"Take a deep breath, and keep the memory in your minds eye and start connecting your power with it. Let all your power flow with the memory and open all your mindds gates"

Draco closed his eyes, and did this as he spoke. He could feel his power flowing and the power of all those around him. What he saw was the Grad ball, right before he led her into the courtyard, that final dance that he had shared with her. He had seen nothing but love in her that night and had never felt such a strong feeling of love towards her.

A picture came out of nowhere, and presented him with Hermione. She was lying in an elegant room, pass out cold on the stone floor. He heard gasps from everyone in the room. They all saw it. 

A strong pull took over his whole being. He felt himself being lifted higher and higher, but he didn't dare open his eyes, fearing that if he did, it would all fall apart.

Floating on air, images flashed through his mind. He saw nothing, then heard something, then saw her captor. He couldn't see Hermione though, and that's when he realized that he was seeing from Hermione's point of view. 

He saw the last days events as they played out. Everything as she saw it, then nothing. He heard ice, felt darkness, saw silence. He saw what she saw now. 

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione tried desperately to pull out of it, but she couldn't. She couldn't get out of thuis darkness. It flooded her entire being, taking control of everything.

Then she was hit with a sudden wave of love and hate. They were coming after her.

__

No, go back, please, go back

~*~*~*~*~

"Malfoy?" Harry tried to pull Draco out of it. They had all opened their eyes to find that they now stood in a dungeon of an old house or mansion.

That's when they had noticed that Draco wasn't coming out of it. He had landed with them, instantly hitting the floor, but still out of it.

"Malfoy, come on man, we need you here" Blaise shook his friend

"Come on Draco, Mia needs you here, now" Padma's voice pleaded.

"Mia. . . Hurt. . .Stop. . .Need Her. . .Love. . .Hate. . .Don't. . .Away. . .Bastard. . .Why. . .What. . .Away. . .Stay Away. . .Please" Draco muttered, not making any sense.

"Come on man, we need you" Justin yelled at him, frustration taking over.

Ron surveyed as they did this. Nothing was working, but Draco still seemed to be there, just not there.

He approached him, everyone falling silent as he did.

"Malfoy. . .Draco. Come on, man. I came to far and trusted too much for you to fail now. We cant do this without you. Draco, I cant do this, none of us can. Without you, we came here for nothing. I could never live with myself if I find out that she died because we didn't get here fast enough. And if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here at all. Please Draco, come out of it, come back for her. For us. We need your help" Ron spoke softly.

Draco groaned, but started to open his eyes. He looked around at them, all their eyes staring intently at him, waiting for some kind of a reaction. He looked at Ron, and suddenly it all fell into place. Hermione knew that they were all need here to get her but they all needed to do something, something big. Something to show that they would go to all extents to get to her. 

Blaise, Justin, Ginny and Harry had done this by convincing someone that they needed to be here, no matter what the out come was. Draco had swallowed his pride, and went after Harry and Ron. Padma had convinced Draco to go, had convinced him that right here, right now, Mia was the most important thing in the world. What Ron had done though, was the biggest. He had thrown away all thoughts of an enemy for a friend. He had admitted he needed this help and that he couldn't do this without it.

"She's hurt, as you all saw, she's passed out cold. But he didn't do this to get at her, he did it to get at us. He's angry, and he knows that we're coming for her"

"He?" Harry questioned

"Surprised me really. Never expected this from the likes of him. Didn't think someone like him could go that low"

"Who is it Malfoy?" Ginny finally lost her patience.

"Longbottom, Weasley. Longbottom took her. He took her to get back at us"

~*~*~*~*~

"The time has come, they have arrived" Neville walked into the room he had left Hermione in. "I told you that they would"

Hermione had finally woken up only minutes before, and was sitting with her knees pulled to her chest, her back against the wall, staring at the floor. She lifted her gaze to glare at him

"Asshole. How dare you do this?!?! I did nothing but helo you and this is how you repay me?" she growled

"But I'm not doing this to get back at you. No, I'm doing this to get back at them"

"Just go to hell"

"BUt I cant, I just left there and they wont let me back"

Hermione just scowled at him.

"Miss Granger, they are here to rescue you. Must say, they are smarter than I gave them credit for. Didn't think they would figure out where you were this fast"

"Why they're here is stupidity on their part Longbottom. Had they listened to me, and left me alone, they wouldn't be here right now. But no, wont listen to a Snape, they arent trust worthy"

"Snape, eh?"

"Yes Snape, you bastard. Jesus, I thought that even you would know that"

"Hermione, how would I know if you don't tell me?"

"Because anyone with any fucking brains knows by now. Opps, forgot. Your lacking in that department arent you" she shot back, sarcasm ringing in her every word.

"Hermione, when will you ever learn?" Neville walked over and kicked her in the stomach. No emotion showed. She didn't even flinch.

"Your going to have to do a lot worse then that to hurt me you sonofabitch"

"We'll see what I have to do" an evil grin passed over his face as he stared down at her, before bringing his gaze up to the door again. "I believe they are almost here. Lets see just how far they are willing to go to save you"

~*~*~*~*~

__

Short , I know, but if I had made this along chapter, I would be done this chapter. I don't know how many more theres going to be before I finish, but it's a maximum of 3 and that's if I either get LOTS of inspiration or if I make them really short. I already have the last chapter completely done. I just need that in-between chapter.

Anyway, I'll do all my shout outs in the next chapter. It's now 12:39am and I just don't have the energy to do it all right now.

I need your reviews people. Maybe I'll get enough inspriation to make this go on an extra couple of chapters if I get lots :D 

Thanks to all Reviewers and huge shout out to my betas! Love You guys and keep all reviews coming :D

'til next time,

L&H Pure Mudblood

****

EMAIL updates available

Check out _for updates on how I'm doing with all my stories and for rough dates on when updates will be_


	12. Chapter 12

****

Giving Up Isn't an Option

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and characters that obviously don't belong to the books. 'Uncle Snape' is Slytherin Girl's idea and I have permission to use it,

****

Previously:

__

"The time has come, they have arrived" Neville walked into the room he had left Hermione in. "I told you that they would"

Hermione had finally woken up only minutes before, and was sitting with her knees pulled to her chest, her back against the wall, staring at the floor. She lifted her gaze to glare at him

"Asshole. How dare you do this?!?! I did nothing but helo you and this is how you repay me?" she growled

"But I'm not doing this to get back at you. No, I'm doing this to get back at them"

"Just go to hell"

"But I cant, I just left there and they wont let me back"

Hermione just scowled at him.

"Miss Granger, they are here to rescue you. Must say, they are smarter than I gave them credit for. Didn't think they would figure out where you were this fast"

"Why they're here is stupidity on their part Longbottom. Had they listened to me, and left me alone, they wouldn't be here right now. But no, wont listen to a Snape, they aren't trust worthy"

"Snape, eh?"

"Yes Snape, you bastard. Jesus, I thought that even you would know that"

"Hermione, how would I know if you don't tell me?"

"Because anyone with any fucking brains knows by now. Opps, forgot. Your lacking in that department aren't you" she shot back, sarcasm ringing in her every word.

"Hermione, when will you ever learn?" Neville walked over and kicked her in the stomach. No emotion showed. She didn't even flinch.

"Your going to have to do a lot worse then that to hurt me you sonofabitch"

"We'll see what I have to do" an evil grin passed over his face as he stared down at her, before bringing his gaze up to the door again. "I believe they are almost here. Lets see just how far they are willing to go to save you"

"Are you sure we're going the right way Malfoy?" Ron asked as they climbed a steep winding staircase. It seemed to go on forever, stone step after stone step falling behind them as they went ahead, but there was no end in sight.

"Yes, Weasley, I _know _we're going the right way" he said exasperatedly, about ready to strangle him. This had to be the hundredth time he had been asked and they still weren't letting up. The only ones that hadn't asked were Blaise and Justin, and Draco was thankful for that. 

"Weasley, lay off him ok?" Justin said from where he was in the back

"Why should I? For all I know he's leading us into even more trouble"

"Because if you don't shut up in about 5 seconds, we are going to have a VERY bloody murder on our hands and it wont be Hermione's or her captors" Blaise stopped, turning to face Ron.

"That a threat Zambini?" Ron took a step closer to him

"Yes, I believe it would be. Now push me a little farther and it'll be what happens"

"You wouldn't"

"Try me. Its not like I haven't done it before. Only this time, I would be doing because I want to, not because I have too"

"For fuck sakes you guys! Shut up. I cant deal with you two right now. Grow up and act your age. I cant concentrate with you two yelling back and forth making stupid idiotic threats" Draco finally lost it on them, tired of the constant bickering.

Blaise and Ron glared at him but did as asked, not wanting to risk making him even more angry at the moment. 

"Thank you, now come on, we're almost at the end"

A few minutes later they finally emerged from the staircase into a dark hall. It too was all stone. In fact, the more attention Draco paid, the more he noticed that everything was stone. It was pretty creepy. Not even Malfoy Manor was this bad.

They started down the hall, towards the elegant wooden doors at the end. That's where she was, he could feel the pull. The pull of all the love that was built up. All the pain. He could feel _her._

Reaching the door he began to push it open…

Hermione looked up at the sound of the door opening. It could only be one thing. Neville was already there and as far as she knew, there was no one else present in the building.

Sure enough, she saw the platinum blond hair, the blazing red hair and jet black hair. This was it. It was time. So long had she tried to avoid it, yet knew that there was no way that she could.

"Mia?" Draco's eyes were immediately drawn to where she sat in the corner. 

"Why?" she asked, not looking up.

"So…" Neville cut in, "You came to be the heroes yet again. I knew you would" His eyes danced manically.

"Longbottom?" Justin spit out, though his eyes were wide with surprise.

"What? Didn't think I could do something like this? Didn't think I would dare? Never thought that I would ever attempt to hurt one of the infamous 8?"

"No, I just never thought that you would be so stupid. Come on Longbottom, think about it. You'll get thrown into Azkaban for this, though, really, you'll be in better shape when you get out of there then you will be when you get out of here" Blaise's face remained serious, yet calm. There was no mistaking that he meant every word he said.

"I would like to see you try. I'm not the squib I was when we graduated from Hogwarts you know. I'm just as strong, if not stronger than you are" Neville shot back

"Come on Neville, what do you have against us anyway? We never did anything to you. All we did was help you for all those years. Sure maybe…"

"Don't, its not worth it Harry" Hermione said from her spot against the wall. Some time during the last 5 minutes she had gotten up from the corner and moved over to the wall next to the fire place, where she could see everything, but everything couldn't see her.

"It's all your own fault that you guys are in this mess" Neville stated. 

"Our fault? How the hell is it our fault?" Ginny exclaimed

Neville just shook his head. "You really don't get it do you? After all those years of hiding in your guys shadows. All those years of just being a follower and an idiot. Nothing more in your eyes, or anyone else's"

"So what? You want us to go back and make it so that none of that ever happened? So that you can have the spotlight?" Draco growled, starting to approach Neville.

"No, never. I wouldn't have any satisfaction in that. I can be forever remembered if I get rid of even one of you"

"You never will Neville. Your outnumbered here" Padma snarled.

"Yes, in numbers, I am. But it is in numbers only. Not strength. Never in strength will you out number me. And I wouldn't come any closer if I were you Malfoy"

"Apparently you've never pissed off a Malfoy before Longbottom. Never truly" Blaise countered 

"You would be right there, never have I before now. But from the look on your face, I would say that I definitely just did"

"No shit" Draco glared at him "You just REALLY pissed off a Malfoy, Longbottom"

"Jesus Christ people! God, what the hell is your guy's problem. Your all on a fucking power trip. Oh, lets prove who's stronger and who can kill who first because I'm so smart. Get over yourselves people!" Hermione's voice rose from the corner.

"Longbottom, you've seen a Snape pissed off before right?" Ginny asked

"Yeah, why?"  


"Because your about to witness another one" 

"Fuck this you guys" Hermione yelled, losing any cool, calm form that she had left. "Go to hell for all I care! I tried so fucking hard to keep this from happening! So fucking hard! But you guys had to come and save me, I knew that you would, but you come in here and all of you are acting like dumb asses. You have a fucking problem to sort out, get it out, but this stupid power trip is pointless!"

"What do you mean you tried to stop this from happening?" Neville's eyes narrowed, glaring at her. "How would you know"

"Just like I knew what the out come would be so many times. Just like I used to predict and tell you guys what I knew. But, I never did tell anyone what I could do. Never once mentioned it. I'm a psychic, for lack of a better term. I see what will happen, long before it happens. I know what'll happen the minute I finish saying this and the minute this entire thing is done. I know what the outcome will be"

Neville stood there for a moment, absolutely stunned. Then, stuttering, he said "A….a…a psychic? But I would've known!"

Hermione snorted. "Yeah, right. Not even any of these guys knew until a couple of hours ago Longbottom. How the hell would you know that I was?"

"I just would. I knew everything"

"No, your wrong there. Hermione knew _everything_ Neville. Not you" Harry put in

Neville turned, his wand pointed at him. He muttered something under his breath and Harry went flying into a wall.

"Hey, what the hell?" Ron whipped out his wand and threw something at Neville, but he dodged.

"I told, I'm better than all of you" Neville's eyes were lit up with enthusiasm as he hit Ron with a hex. "Who's next?"

One-by-one, each of them went down. All that was left was Draco, Blaise and Hermione. Justin hadn't been hurt, but he had been assigned to make sure that the others were all ok.

"Face it. Never will you guys beat me" 

"Longbottom, hell will freeze over before you _ever _beat us. We are three of the strongest in the wizarding world. Never will you be able to match the power that we hold within us. You forget something though too. We're bound by something that you don't have. Love. Friendship. We could kill you here and now, and you wouldn't be able to put a single scratch on any of us.

"You only semi-injured them because they were on their own. Fighting alone, you have nothing. Each and every one of us is some how linked. Give up while you have the chance" Blaise starred at Neville, waiting for the reaction.

"I would, but I don't give up. Not like each and every one of you did"

"We didn't give up. We didn't have a choice in the matter" Draco drawled lazily.

Neville didn't waste any more time. Anger just took over and he threw curse, after spell and curse at them, nothing working. Each was deflected off of them, as if the god's were protecting them.

"I told you Longbottom. You cant hurt us" Blaise glared at him.

"I can and I will" Neville focused all his energy and hurled one last curse straight at Hermione. Some how, though never did anyone but the one who did figure out how, the shield broke. It hit Hermione straight on, sending her flying, and knocked her out almost instantly.

Justin rushed over to her, his wand already out and his mouth already forming the words of the healing spell

Draco saw red. All calm left him as the anger consumed his body. "Don't you know that you should never hurt one that a Malfoy loves?"

Draco tackled Neville, forgetting about his wand. All he could think about was killing this sonofabitch that hurt his one love. No one hurt anyone a Malfoy cared about and got away with it, and this certainly wasn't an exception. 

Finally he remember his wand and took it out. "Anything you want to say Longbottom?"

"nothing that will change anything" Neville spit out

"Your right" and with that Draco took one last look at him before muttering **"A lei Porta la Morte" **(**A/N **This means Unto you I Bring Death in Italian. If it's wrong, please tell me!!)

Neville's lifeless body fell to the floor. Draco stared at his, it sinking in that he had just killed someone, out of his own freewill.

"Draco………." Hermione whispered from behind him.

Draco turned to look at her. Her perfect features, perfect voice, just perfect. He walked towards her and pulled her up off the ground into a hug. 

Never had a hug felt so good to her. Finally, she was where she belonged. She looked up into his eyes. They were full of happiness, with a hint of confusion when he looked into hers. Her eyes were filled with tears. 

"Mia, why are you crying?"

"I told you not to come. Told you just to leave me" Hermione whispered

"You know that I could never just leave you here. I could never live with myself. None of us could" Draco told her, still confused at why she wasn't happy.

"I told you to stay, to forget about me. If you had, none of this would never have happened. I love you with my whole heart Draco, you know that. I love each and ever one of you. But you should've stayed away" The tears had finally spilled over and were forming little streams down her cheeks.

"Mia, we never could've done that. Ever. We could not have let you suffer anymore that you already had"

"I know you couldn't. I've always known. But why couldn't you listen to me for once? Everything could've eventually gone back to normal and never again would we have to do this"

Draco eyes darkened as he started to figure out where this conversation was going.

"Draco, you know I love you and I know you love me, but I have to do this. I love more than anything to follow all the plans we made what seems like centuries ago. But I cant. _We_ cant" she paused.

Those 10 seconds seemed to last an eternity to him. He just stood there, looking down at her, waiting for what she was going to say.

"Draco, I have to go. I have to leave this all behind now" tear after tear fell down her cheek.

She pulled back from him and looked around the room one last time. Looked into the eyes of each of her friends.

"Wait, Mia, take this" Blaise handed her the chain. "Never will we track you with it and never will we forget you Mia. But, as much as I don't want you to go, I somehow understand. Just remember Mia, you always have a home here. Never will we leave you behind. You're a sister to each and everyone of us"

"Thank you" Hermione managed to get out through her tears.

Draco watched as she walked out of his life one final time. Only this time, he knew that never again would he see her. Never again would he be graced with her presence.

Hermione glanced back one last time as she tried to stop the crying. She wished she hadn't though. The looks of sadness that she saw in all of them almost literally killed her. "Look where its not possible, just in case" she looked straight at Draco as she said this "I'm sorry"

And with that she fled from the room, from their lives and from life as she knew it. 

__

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! HOW COULD I?????

Ok, so how many of you hate me right now? I know, that's the ending that no one wanted right? It just fit so well with the story and them getting together was **way **to predictable! So, I changed it a little J Even though the change had ME crying while I was writing that chapter and I've had like 4 months to get used to the idea!  


I have an epilogue done, I just need to fine tune it and it'll be out soon.

****

I really need feedback now!!!

I need to know what you guys all think of the Trilogy. It's kid of like my baby and I need to know if it was good or bad or what it was.

So **please review! **I'm begging!

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. All my personal thanks will be in the next chapter!

L&H Pure mudblood


	13. Epilogue

**__**

Giving Up Isnt An Option

Epilogue

You guys,

I tried so hard to keep this from happening. I tried and tried to get you guys to leave me alone. To get you guys to hate me. But nothing worked. You just never gave up. And I love you guys so much. Why do you think I tried to get you guys to turn away? To just leave me? I knew exactly what was going to happen. I've known for years.

All I ask of you now is that you forgive me for all I've done. If I could've changed the out come I would've. I did what I could and it was up to you to do the rest. But if you guys played out your full parts then I had to roll with it and play mine. The future isn't mine to change. It's not in my hands to decide the fate of others. By me changing one little thing, I could disrupt everything that's in plan for so many others.

Draco, I know your angry and that you think I should've changed it anyway, but you know I couldn't. If I did, you would never get to have the wonderful future that I know is coming your way. I love you too much to destroy that. What kind of person would I be to take that away from you?

Blaise, all I can say is thank you so much. You never gave up over all those years. You kept in contact with me even though I avoided you. After the promise to leave each other alone, you still stuck by me and kept trying to being me out. You always knew that there was something that I wasn't telling you guys, you were very perceptive that way. But you never pestered me about it. You asked me once or twice, but after that, left it all alone. Your friendship to me meant more then you can imagine.

Justin, please forgive me for all I've done. You always listened to me, comforting me and always saw my side of the story. For years you would listen when no one else would. I'm so sorry that we stopped contact for so long, but that couldn't be helped. That decision was in your guys hands, and like this, I couldn't change it. Now all I can think is, what if I had changed it, would this have ever happened? No probably not, but something else would've, and I couldn't deal with that.

Ginny and Padma, thank you from the bottom of my heart for putting up with me for so long. No one else could've done that, and I'm sorry for the way things ended between us. Please, don't look back and think that it was all your fault, that if you had done one thing differently, this would've all changed. It wouldn't of helped. Something still would've

happened to break us apart and it would involve all the same people and this would've still happened.

Harry and Ron, you know that I love you right? That even after all these years, I never stopped. You were what kept me going for so long, and I'm sorry for the way it all had to end. I told you that, maybe one day, I would come in search of you and we could get to know each other again. I'm sorry to say that that'll never happen. Thank you for listening to Draco and coming to help me, I wish that you never would've but I'm still glad you did. Tell all the Weasley's that I love them, and I'm sorry.

All of you, again I ask for your forgiveness and that you don't come in search of me. Leave it all to the hands of fate now, like we always have. You are to never come in search of me because it will ruin what's to come. I know what I'm going to face in my future and I'm not afraid and I want you guys to face your futures without fear.

I ask one last thing, please don't ever forget me. Tell all your kids and your kids kids that Aunt Mia loves them and wishes she could be there with them. On the birth date of each child, you will receive a gift, no matter where I am or what has happened.

Can you please tell Uncle Sev and Adi that I love them forever and always, and I'm sorry, but I cant say good bye. Adi wont understand, not yet, but please keep explaining it to her until she does. And don't push them out of your lives (this being those that got close to him and if you guys want, Harry and Ron, I think you should get to know Uncle and Adi), you'll need them like they'll need you.

With much love to you all,

Hermione Nacola Danica Snape

PS: Draco, I'll love you forever and always. **Never** forget that

&&& 2 years later &&&

** __**

Missing Discovered

On May 8 2012, the body of a 24 year old Hermione Snape was uncovered in a muggle community just south of the city of Toronto, Canada.

After being kidnapped and rescued exactly two years ago to the date, she disappeared again, with out a trace. At the special request of her family and friends, all searches were immediately called off after her second disappearance.

"This was her decision, we don't want to go against" Blaise Zambini explained when they came forward with their decision.

She was found with the Dark mark on her left forearm, confirming all the suspicions that she had joined the Dark side. However, according to fellow ex-death eaters, she had only been a death eater for around three days before her disappearance, and no one had been able to trace her since.

Hermione left one thing for each of her loved ones, but they asked that we not disclose that here. "It's personal and we don't wish to share it with the world" Ginny Weasley said through tears after finding out.

This death has shaken the entire wizarding community. Hermione Snape was the most powerful witch to live for centuries, with powers like no one else of our time. She, however, wished to hide these powers, keeping them from all those around her.

Draco Malfoy passed on something from her, something that she told him long ago "Fate and future are now in fates hands, its not my job to change it and its certainly not yours"

On that note, we leave you to your thoughts and just keep Hermione's word in mind.

****

"The future isn't ours to change, so why should we try"

I'm DONE! NO! I wrote this chapter and I was fine. I went back to re-read everything and I started fucking bawling! That's how sad I am right now!

****

Explanations:

__

1: Why Did Hermione Have to Leave? (I know many of you are asking at this point and time)

Ok, Hermione had to leave because in the whole grad scheme of things, she was never supposed to enter Draco's life in the first place. Crazy right? Well, her, Harry and Ron were supposed to have that fight, but they were supposed to become friends again. Problem? Hermione couldn't forget about anything. She couldn't forgive and forget. If Hermione remained in Draco's life and they got married, it would mess up his entire future. He would never have the job he was supposed to get that was destined to help so many people. He would never have the beautiful kids he was supposed to have. it's the same thing for them all.

**__**

2: Ok, I'm sure this is a question now too. **If her not becoming friends with Harry and Ron after that fight wasn't destined, then why did she leave them for good?**

OK, A) I didn't have this angle in mind when I started the story and B) she chose the lesser of the two evils. By not becoming friends with Harry and Ron again, the only future she was really putting in jeopardy was her own. No matter what, Harry would still defeat Voldemort, with Ron standing at his side. This was a picture that Hermione wasn't meant to be in. She was supposed to play a lesser roll in the war, not getting recognized for anything. Harry and Ron would still have the beautiful families that they were always destined to have. She was only changing her own future because staying with them would've simply meant that she would've lived longer, but the fate she faced wouldn't have changed. She still would've died in the end

****

3: Why didn't she say good bye to Snape?

If she had she wouldn't have been able to leave at all. If she had said good bye then she would've seen the hurt she was causing them, and she would never have been able to leave like she did. This was one of the three things she had never seen coming, her finding out she was adopted and finding out she was related to Snape I mean. The other two things are when her mother was killed and when her father started beating and blaming her. Her leaving her Uncle and sister behind forever was hard enough as it was. Seeing them one last time would've truly just killed her right there.

****

I cant think of anything else at the moment. If you think of anything, PLEASE email me at _puremudbloodhotmail.com _or post a comment on my LJ at _ted!, and I thank you for everything. For all praise you gave me and even the couple of times where you told me that it wasn't my best work. I'm so glad that you took on that role and I owe so much of this too you!_

****

diehard draco hermione: Thanks so much for every review you ever gave me, for stepping up when I went in search of one more beta and for going through and correcting everything (especially when I was WAY to lazy to!) You always have amazing things to say about my stories and thanks again. Also, I'm reading yours I promise, I'm just having a time problem!

****

My One Time True Bitching Session:

****

Cataine: I have no problem with someone having something bad to say about my writing, in fact I can generally use the criticism to my advantage and to better the writing. But I get PISSED when someone like you has the nerve to bad mouth the story and you only got TWO chapters into the Given Up. You didn't even reach the point where it was at the root of the problems. And can I just say it FANFICTION! As in written by fans for fans, the way we want ot write it. You got a fucking problem with that and you don't even have the decency to read the whole thing, that you should learn to keep your fucking mouth shut. And if you've ever paid attention, Ginny and Ron DO wear muggle clothing (in both the books and movies!) So before you dare criticize something I write ever again, read the whole thing first then if you have something bad to say, say it!

(If anyone read each and everyone of those, I think that you've gone crazy and are out of your ever-loving minds! J/K!)

Ok, now that I'm done there, I would like to say I'm VERY sorry if I forgot anyone. Please let me know if I did!

****

If theres anyone that wants me to read they're stories, let me know please! Just be prepared, I will be brutally honest. If I don't like it, I'll be nice, but I'll tell you. Its not writing I even look at, it's the plot line. I'll read absolutely anything you want me too. Just say the word!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!

This is it, I'm done.

Thank you to **EVERYONE **that ever read, reviewed or helped me in ANYWAY on this story, I love you all!!

I enjoyed and I hope you did too!

Love you all,

L&H Pure Mudblood

PS- I'm begging for your input for the third and final time!


End file.
